<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Under The Table by strawbrrycreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587162">Demon Under The Table</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme'>strawbrrycreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gambling, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Kissing, M/M, Multi, On the Run, Oral Sex, Poker, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shower Sex, Violence, i literally suck at tagging hello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y-you have a gun,” Changmin muttered to himself, still holding his head from where it was bleeding at a much lesser pace. “What did I just get myself into?”</p><p>“More like what did you get yourself out of? What the fuck was that?! Sunwoo I swear to god I’m going to murder you after that! You could’ve gotten us all killed!”</p><p>“Shut up! I’m keeping your safe right now and you’re worried about me getting us killed?! By the looks of it, I’m the only one not trying to be murdered right now! Just keep driving,” Sunwoo sighed, stuffing the gun into his black backpack. “Our plan for tonight doesn’t change.”</p><p>“Your name is Changmin right?” The boy driving asked, meeting eyes with the bloody boy in the rearview mirror. “I’m Chanhee, this is Sunwoo. It’s a long story, but I hope you don’t mind if we take you to a hotel for the night.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/gifts">Connah</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445035">One For The Money And Two For The Road</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah">Connah</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For and Inspired by Connah, plot inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHoLaLlL5lA">these</a> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObzvA8tx9aA">three</a> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im1UUY8dQIk">songs</a></p><p>This work contains graphic imagery of both sex and different types of violence, please check the tags and see if this fic is something meant for you. Stay safe everyone, and may the devil work in the detailing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changmin couldn't help but walk briskly, turning every few seconds in every which direction just to see if she was there. This was the last thing he wanted on his way home from work.</p>
<p>The streetlights didn’t give enough light for him to feel safe. They never did, but knowing he was being followed didn’t give him any more security. It had been three weeks of walking home only to have prints of him the following day sprawled on his windows in the morning with love letters and threatening messages. It wasn't flattering, it was terrifying. <i><b>We can go to heaven together, just like you want. Let me take care of you in the afterlife like you deserve.</b></i> It was only a matter of time before something in her snapped.</p>
<p>He turned the corner quickly, head turned to watch behind him. When he turned back and was met with the girl in front of him, he froze. She was prettier than Changmin anticipated, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t dangerous. Her hands were behind her back, holding something Changmin couldn’t see. A gun perhaps.</p>
<p>“H-hello,” Changmin stuttered, eyes wide and blinking intensely at the girl. She had dark black hair, makeup done perfectly. She was wearing a dress with a shirt underneath and shoes that reminded him of his school uniform. Surely, she wasn’t a student, but he didn’t have much time to think.</p>
<p>“Were you looking for me?” She asked, a look of hurt on her face. How do you reply to that? How do you get away from a stalker and tell them to leave you alone? That you’re scared for your life?</p>
<p>“Oh n-no, I’m just scared of the dark-”</p>
<p>“I can walk you the rest of the way home, Changmin.”</p>
<p>“N-No, I can make it there by myself, it's okay.” Changmin took a step back as he spoke, but he knew it would do no good. She knew his route home. If he turned to go the opposite way, he would be running from her. He didn’t have time to think, though, because soon enough he was blindsided.</p>
<p>Changmin hit the floor, groaning, and vision blurry. The sky was dark, the yellow street lamp giving no view of the stars, and his head pounded. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears with the ringing. He couldn’t see much, but he could see the bloodied bat that was coming down for a second hit. He rolled and stood up as quickly as he could. He knew he was bleeding, and standing up so quickly hardly helped his ability to stand, but if he wanted to live he had to run.</p>
<p>Ran he did. He ran from where he just came. If he went back to work at the convenience store, his co-worker would at least be there to call the police. Hell, even fight for him or call for an ambulance. </p>
<p>Changmin could hear her screaming her love for him, the empty streets giving him nobody to call for help. He ran, tripping at how fast he was going with his palm pressed against his skull to try to stop the bleeding. She was fast, too fast for Changmin to keep this up much longer. </p>
<p>When the truck came speeding by he prayed they would see his state and stop, and whatever stars aligned for him that night, he was saved.</p>
<p>The black truck came speeding to a halt, the passenger side window was already rolled down with a brown-haired boy sticking his head out to scream, “Get in!”</p>
<p>Changmin had no right to refuse and he quickly opened the door and shoved himself inside. He tried closing the door but the girl had already caught up to him in the seconds of stopping, swinging her bat at the truck. “Ji Changmin! You can’t just leave me like that! I’m in love with you and you’re going to leave me?! Don’t you care about my well being?!”</p>
<p>The brown-haired boy in the front groaned and lifted his hand out the window as Changmin watched with tears in his eyes. The gun was cocked and pressed to her temple, the boy speaking in a low voice that sent chills down Changmin’s spine.</p>
<p>“I will shoot your brains out right here if you don’t go home. Do you have a death wish or do you value your life?”</p>
<p>She let go of Changmin roughly, letting him close the door and they were soon speeding off into the night after a hit of the bat onto the rear of the truck.</p>
<p>“Y-you have a gun,” Changmin muttered to himself, still holding his head from where it was bleeding at a much lesser pace. “What did I just get myself into?”</p>
<p>“More like what did you get yourself out of? What the fuck was that?! Sunwoo I swear to god I’m going to murder you after that! You could’ve gotten us all killed!”</p>
<p>“Shut up! I’m keeping your safe right now and you’re worried about me getting us killed?! By the looks of it, I’m the only one not trying to be murdered right now! Just keep driving,” Sunwoo sighed, stuffing the gun into his black backpack. “Our plan for tonight doesn’t change.”</p>
<p>“Your name is Changmin right?” The boy driving asked, meeting eyes with the bloody boy in the rearview mirror. “I’m Chanhee, this is Sunwoo. It’s a long story, but I hope you don’t mind if we take you to a hotel for the night.”</p>
<p>“N-no it’s fine, I guess. I don’t think I’m bleeding too bad.”</p>
<p>“I’ll look at it when we get there,” Sunwoo muttered, leaning his head against the window. “You probably don’t need stitches.”</p>
<p>The ride was quiet other than the radio at a low volume. Changmin could hardly tell what song was playing. Chanhee wasn’t the best of drivers, but he couldn’t complain. If anything, he would have to apologize for any blood he got on the seats. The motel was a little out of downtown, a bit run down and low profile though it didn’t mean it was safe. Sunwoo pulled himself from the front seat, leaving everything except his phone and wallet to enter the motel.</p>
<p>The air was stiff, regardless of how approachable Chanhee seemed. Chanhee had pulled out his phone and was staring at the black screen in silence until Changmin finally spoke up.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry if I got any blood on your seats. I can’t really tell in the dark but, I hope it isn’t too bad.”</p>
<p>Chanhee let out a giggle, meeting eyes with Changmin in the rearview mirror, eyes crinkled and puffy from smiling, “That’s the least of my worries right now.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo walked back to the truck holding up a pair of cards for their room. When he sat down he instructed Chanhee to park in the back of the motel, turning the corner to reveal more sets of doors. </p>
<p>“We’re on the second level, room 216,” Sunwoo started. “We can talk more when we’re in there but only after I do a search, okay?”</p>
<p>“Are you doing a search before or after you look at my head?” Changmin asked, leaning into the front seat to watch as Sunwoo closed his backpack after putting his wallet and phone inside. </p>
<p>“Before. We need somewhere completely safe and until I can make sure that happens your little head injury can wait.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo led the boys up the stairs to room number 216, scanning the card and letting the two boys enter the room. Sunwoo ordered them to stand in the small entryway of the hotel, turning the corner into the bathroom with his phone out to search for any camera lights his eyes couldn’t see. He didn’t find anything tearing apart things he deemed suspicious which, at this point, was everything.</p>
<p>When he was finished he shoved the boys into the bathroom and went to work on the rest of the room.</p>
<p>“I want to ask questions, but I can’t until Sun- I mean he’s finished,” Changmin whispered softly, avoiding Chanhee’s gaze now that he could properly see the boy. His hand was still pressed to his head, although he thought the bleeding had stopped. He could feel how crusty his hair had become, a ratted nest with a hand half stuck to it. He pulled his hand away gently, wincing at the pain and the struggle of the clotting being stuck to his hand. “Is it bad?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t look good but I would have no idea,” Chanhee sighed, taking in some of the damage, “Just don’t look in the mirror okay? I don’t need you passing out on me.”</p>
<p>It felt like forever and a lifetime while Sunwoo searched every nook and cranny. When the bathroom door was opened Sunwoo was covered in sweat, though from what, neither of the boys really knew.</p>
<p>“It's safe, though still let’s not take any chances until we can make our next move,” Sunwoo nodded, letting the boys out of the bathroom and into the room again. The bed was on its base, but the pillows and blankets were haphazardly thrown back on like it had been moved. “Chanhee go wash up while I tend to Changmin.”</p>
<p>Chanhee nodded, leaving for the bathroom. It wasn’t long before the shower was being turned on and Sunwoo was pulling apart hair that was stuck together with blood. Changmin winced at his hair being tugged, along with the throbbing of his head. Sunwoo tried his best to be gentle, which at least made Changmin at ease.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t look bad at all, just a small cut. It's not deep enough for stitches so you’re lucky, but you sure as hell are going to have a concussion,” Sunwoo spoke as Changmin’s knee shook on the edge of the bed. Sunwoo was still trying to peel hair apart when Chanhee returned to the room, hair sopping wet and being dried by a towel. He was wearing the same black skinny jeans and a tee-shirt that looked like it didn’t completely fit.</p>
<p>“You should wash out that cut,” Chanhee muttered, snatching Sunwoo’s phone from the bed and unlocking it. He slumped onto the bed, a pillow pulled into his chest as neither of the two made note of what he had said. “Hello? Earth to Sunwoo? Changmin?”</p>
<p>“You don’t mind if I shower with you, right?”</p>
<p>Changmin’s head whipped to meet Sunwoo’s eyes, a blush rushing to his face along with a pounding in his head that he instinctively raised a hand to lessen. Sunwoo caught it before his hand could reach his wound, and gently lowered it. “This is what I mean. I don’t want you passing out or hurting yourself in the shower. Plus, you won’t be able to wash your hair by yourself without potentially bleeding again.”</p>
<p>Changmin closed his eyes and nodded lightly, the blush making his already warm face feel even warmer. Sunwoo dragged Changmin into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door, and immediately pulled his shirt off before moving to the tub to turn on the water. Changmin had pulled his flannel off of his shoulders, moving to get off his tee without hitting his wound.</p>
<p>Sunwoo could hear a mutter as he felt the running water, just getting to the perfect temperature of being warm without burning, though he couldn’t make out what the mutter actually was.</p>
<p>“Say that again?”</p>
<p>“Can we leave our... underwear on… or no?”</p>
<p>“What? I don’t have spares right now so unless you want to sleep in jeans without underwear on I wouldn’t suggest it.” Sunwoo pulled his joggers down along with his underwear all in one swoop, and Changmin had hardly seen anything before his eyes were glued shut, hands stuck on the button of his jeans. “Are you really that shy, Changmin?”</p>
<p>“It’s just weird. I just met you and now I’m showering with you. Naked and exposed. I don’t know it just doesn’t feel right,” Changmin half whined, brows furrowed.</p>
<p>“Does it make you less nervous to have your eyes closed?” Sunwoo laughed, Changmin jumping at the touch of the other boy’s hands on his jeans to help him out of them. Changmin placed his hands on Sunwoo’s back as the boy helped free his ankles from the fabric, feeling the muscles and only getting more flushed.</p>
<p>“I guess it does. If I can’t see you it's like you can’t see me,” Changmin admitted, pulling his underwear down and kicking them off, holding out a hand for Sunwoo to grab and lead him into the tub. </p>
<p>Sunwoo got under the water first, helping Changmin step into it. Sunwoo took Changmin’s hand and plopped a liquid in it, though with his eyes closed it was hard to know what it was. “Body wash. Lather up while I wash my hair quickly okay?”</p>
<p>Changmin went to work, facing the wall to hide from Sunwoo to open his eyes and thoroughly scrub dried up blood from his shoulder and hand. Sunwoo had spent that time shampooing and conditioning his hair, washing it free until Changmin had closed his eyes and turned back around. Sunwoo pulled him under the water gently, pushing his head to the side to keep it from getting wet and rinsing off all the suds.</p>
<p>“You’re not supposed to get wounds wet but we need to get all the blood out of your hair. If it hurts too much let me know.” </p>
<p>Sunwoo placed Changmin’s hair under the water gently massaging the strands that were far from the wound. Changmin winced every few seconds, usually when water would hit the wound spot on. The worst was yet to come through, and that was the wound itself. It stung to rinse, covered in blood, and probably housing bacteria from Changmin’s hand being pressed to it for so long.</p>
<p>Changmin cried out in pain, grasping at Sunwoo’s hand for him to stop, but the boy just spoke softly in return, that he was doing great, that he was almost done, to be patient and focus on something else. It was a few minutes of struggle until Sunwoo had finally freed Changmin’s hair of red before he pulled Changmin’s hand, gently leading him out of the shower, closing the curtain between them, “Dry off and put on your clothes but don’t touch your hair. I don’t care how wet it gets, don’t touch.”</p>
<p>Changmin did as told as Sunwoo rinsed his body, turning off the water and climbing out, a towel wrapped around his waist until he could pull on his underwear and joggers. He dried out his hair quickly before tossing the towel to the side. </p>
<p>The boy had sat Changmin on the toilet seat, inspecting the mess of hair and pushing it away from the wound. It looked a whole lot better without all of the crimson pooling around it, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. Sunwoo pat the wound dry with toilet paper, tossing wet sheets into the garbage can until it was dried completely. </p>
<p>“Stay here for a moment, don’t move a muscle I’ll be right back,” Sunwoo half yelled after abandoning Changmin in the bathroom with his head tilted to the side in the most uncomfortable position. He returned with a hairband, wrapping it around Changmin’s head to hold the makeshift gauze in place. “Not my best work but it’ll do while your hair dries.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sunwoo. For everything.”</p>
<p>“What are you being so sappy for?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing I just... without you I’d be dead by now.”</p>
<p>“Come on, we need to talk to Chanhee about tomorrow. Soooo,” Sunwoo half sang, Changmin following him out of the bathroom and turning the light off. Chanhee was still sitting on Sunwoo’s phone, typing quickly and deep in thought, “We need to plan out tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“You know I have nothing,” Chanhee replied shortly, eyes dashing to read whatever text message he had received.</p>
<p>“Stop texting for two minutes, Chanhee. This is more important than your girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Boyfriend, asshole, and I would disagree. Not only does he know that I’ve disappeared but he also has no idea where I am or if they’ll come for him next.”</p>
<p>“So you’re not going to give any of your thousands of dollars to fund our runaway? What a fucking prick.”</p>
<p>“I can take some out but only if we move immediately after. They’ll know when I take money out and it’ll be dangerous if we do it any time soon,” Chanhee snapped back, tossing the phone to the end of the bed toward Sunwoo. “Did you take me just for my money?”</p>
<p>“God no!” Sunwoo yelled, picking up his phone and shoving it into his pocket, “I have enough on my own but if you think I’m going to pay for your half of all the expenses we’re going to need you’re fucking insane!”</p>
<p>Changmin pulled Sunwoo’s arm, pulling him between the two arguing boys. Sunwoo was heated, that was for sure. His eyes were wide, lips pressed together though that didn’t do much to their volume, and the vein on his neck was sticking out.</p>
<p>“Sunwoo, please,” Changmin interfered, standing between the boys and pushing on Sunwoo’s shoulders. The boy bit the inside of his cheek, shaking off Changmin’s hold on him.</p>
<p>“I won’t beat the shit out of him if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo didn’t, thank god, but the air was thick. Changmin sat on the bed to keep between the two at all times as they discussed. It was a tiring conversation really, and Chanhee was being no help. They needed clothes but Chanhee looked too much like himself. It took fifteen minutes before Sunwoo could convince Chanhee to dye his hair red, his least favorite color, because why would he ever do that. It might seem like it brought attention to him, though really that would be anything but the case. Sunwoo’s next best idea would be dressing Chanhee as a girl, which was quickly shot down.</p>
<p>The plan seemed simple in the end. When Sunwoo woke up he would go down to the corner store and buy box bleach and red dye for Chanhee along with a shower cap for Changmin and a few packs of underwear and socks that would hopefully fit all of them. Grab food, after Chanhee’s hair had been dyed, in a family-owned restaurant about a half-hour out of town, go shopping in the next city over which was a little over two hours away for clothes, spend the night, and plan from there.</p>
<p>Changmin had lied down on the Queen sized bed, eyes fluttering in exhaustion as Sunwoo and Chanhee bickered about sleeping arrangements. Really, they could probably all fit on the bed with a tight squeeze, but that was a little too close for comfort, not to mention Changmin’s injury making it dangerous. The couch was not comfortable, but after Chanhee offered bribe money Sunwoo pulled a hoodie from his backpack to pull onto his shirtless torso as a makeshift blanket.</p>
<p>Changmin had fallen asleep before the lights were even out, but he couldn’t excuse staying up any longer after everything that happened. The whole thing felt like a fever dream that Changmin wanted to forget entirely, but that hardly would happen. Maybe his actual dreams would be better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>◈ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◈</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Changmin was woken by a scream, if he could call it that. More like panic, though from who he couldn’t tell. He opened his eyes or at least tried too. Only one actually opened and Chanhee was hovering over him coddling his face.</p>
<p>“Sunwoo!” Chanhee called, Changmin wincing as Chanhee’s fingers touched his face.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, get off!” Changmin pushed Chanhee gently, one eye still closed for whatever reason. It hurt like hell, that was for sure, and when his fingers pressed against skin he could feel the swelling of his eye and the side of his head. Changmin sprung from the bed, pushing past Sunwoo who had just opened the bathroom door, to look in the mirror at himself.</p>
<p>He wasn’t bloody, but he didn’t look good either. His entire eye was purple and bruised, puffy and unable to open.</p>
<p>“God, you look like you’ve been run over by a bus,” Sunwoo commented.</p>
<p>“Not too far off, oh my god. I look awful,” Changmin whined, running his hands through his hair on the side without the injury. Sunwoo had already come to inspect Changmin’s head now that he was awake, taking the headband off and inspecting the wound. It looked a lot better, though his eye didn’t.</p>
<p>“Are you going to come with me to the store or are you going to stay here?” Sunwoo asked as he peeked at Changmin, touching his bruised eye with winces and whines from the boy.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll come with. I don't have anything better to do.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to need to get some cloths and ice for your eye. It’ll help the bruising and swelling.”</p>
<p>“Why do you know so much about all of this?”</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go,” Sunwoo half interrupted, grabbing the keys to Chanhee’s truck despite the boy whining about him stealing it. How could it be stealing though, when Chanhee practically refused to go out anywhere? </p>
<p>They climbed into the familiar vehicle, Changmin this time sitting up front where the legroom wasn’t as stuffy. Sunwoo drove better than Chanhee, so he figured the driver from last night’s endeavor was solely on ownership of the vehicle. The radio was on, though Sunwoo changed it to a different station that Changmin didn’t really enjoy. </p>
<p>“So what happens now?” Changmin asks eventually, the silence starting to kill him. It felt more like he couldn’t speak of what had happened, but how do you move on from something like that? Like stalking? Like death staring you in the eyes?</p>
<p>“Well, Chanhee and I are on the run. It’s not like you have to come with us, but you can’t stay here either. She’ll likely come searching for you no matter what happens.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo was right. She knew his every movement. It’s not like he could post on social media his whereabouts or even tell anybody he was leaving. His family would know no different since they lived so far away and he wasn’t exactly tied down to his place. He didn’t really need to go home.</p>
<p>“So then how long are we on the run for? Forever?”</p>
<p>“I’m just helping Chanhee get on his own two feet. After that, we part ways like we never met and I think it’s best for you to do that too.”</p>
<p>The corner store wasn’t very big, but Changmin followed Sunwoo through the isles without thinking. His feet dragged and Changmin touched anything that caught his eye as Sunwoo pulled things into his basket. He grabbed a gallon of water, hair dye and bleach, gloves, a shower cap, and some snacks. </p>
<p>(Though the snacks were because Changmin saw some chocolates that he begged Sunwoo to get for him like a five-year-old. Sunwoo only agreed because he got bludgeoned with a bat less than twelve hours prior.)</p>
<p>Sunwoo stopped by the small pharmacy section, the worker immediately asking what he needed.</p>
<p>“So this idiot has a concussion and we’re not exactly in the place to take him to get checked out. What would be the best thing to do for him?”</p>
<p>“Just make sure he’s eating lots of healthy foods and drinking lots of water. Rest will be good and taking pain medication will help with headaches. Oh, and try not to have him in bright lights or on his phone a lot, because that might strain the headaches. Do you want to check out here?”</p>
<p>Sunwoo placed his basket on the counter, the girl immediately scanning the items for him as he grabbed some acetaminophen to toss into the basket. I mean, hey it's something. Something was heaven for Changmin at this point.</p>
<p>Honestly, Sunwoo was weird, to say the least. He didn’t talk much, reserved, and when he did talk he talked far too much. Not about anything personal, but he used what felt like twenty times the amount of words as necessary.</p>
<p>It was still pretty early when Chanhee’s hair was dyed a bright fire truck red, which he still argued with Sunwoo about, because “why would I bring more attention to myself”. Changmin felt bad, truly, but he wasn’t about to get his ass beat by either of the boys if he chose a side. </p>
<p>With a makeshift ice pack shoved on Changmin’s eye for the hour it took to go to the diner outside of town, chosen by Chanhee himself, food was just necessary. Stomachs rumbling, they stopped nearby for Chanhee to withdraw several thousands of dollars before reaching the diner, the three sitting in a booth near the fire exit with Chanhee’s back to the door, hardly able to be seen.</p>
<p>He was anxious, from what Changmin could tell. He hardly knew him, but he was fidgety, touching a ring on his finger and spinning it in circles as they waited for their breakfast to arrive at the table. He didn’t know why.</p>
<p>Changmin thought back to what Sunwoo said. Chanhee was on the run, from what Changmin had no idea, but from what he could remember from last night someone mentioned trying to be murdered too. Fuck, too much thinking, his head hurt.</p>
<p>Changmin leaned his head against Sunwoo’s shoulder who was busy playing with a deck of cards he apparently kept in his pocket at all times. Changmin wanted to ask but closed his eyes and just listened to the cards being shuffled for the umpteenth time until the food arrived.</p>
<p>The dynamics… were weird, to say the least.</p>
<p>Nobody bothered to talk, potentially in fear or spilling something too personal. It felt like Changmin was the only one that didn’t really have secrets. He had always been like that, an open book, because secrets just got him hurt and he had nothing to hide. Whenever he tried to learn about Sunwoo he was shut down and it was obvious Chanhee and Sunwoo didn’t even get along. He hardly knew either of them, so pestering them simply wouldn't be worth it.</p>
<p>Clothes shopping was interesting. Sunwoo grabbed things that were so obviously him, Changmin doing the same and grabbing necessities, but Chanhee? “Spoiled brat” was what Sunwoo would’ve called him if Changmin wasn’t trying to keep them from fighting in the middle of the thrift store. Sunwoo meant well, that was obvious, but he was not used to being told no or that he was wrong. </p>
<p>Chanhee was the same way. He dressed how we wanted for who knows how long and now that Sunwoo was telling him across the clothing rack that picking things that he liked would be a target on his back, he didn't take it well. Retaliating with a simple, “like the red hair isn't already doing that”, Changmin felt more like a babysitter than anything else.</p>
<p>Babysitter all the way to the next hotel a little over four hours away, bordering the next province, state, whatever you wanted to call it. Chanhee insisted on driving, Sunwoo doing music and singing along despite Chanee’s protests because again, when did either of them listen.</p>
<p>“Guys, I know you’re doing what you do, but it's so loud and I’m trying to take a nap back here-”</p>
<p>“It's Chanhee’s fault he's being a prick.”</p>
<p>“<i>My</i> fault? <i>You’re</i> the one singing off-key!”</p>
<p>“Shhhh,” Changmin whined, closing his eyes and leaning against the pile of clothes they had bought as a makeshift pillow in the backseat. At least they were almost to the hotel. Or at least, he hoped they were.</p>
<p>The hotel was bigger than the last, two beds instead of one, thanks to Chanhee's whining. The room was booked under Sunwoo's name per usual, though Changmin offered since he had been taken care of up until that point. The elevator rang and as they went up to the fifth floor Sunwoo broke the ice. "Don't worry about paying for anything Changmin. I've got plenty for the pair of us."</p>
<p>"Then why are you so insistent on using my money?"</p>
<p>"Because I agreed to run away with you, not pay all your damn bills. Changmin almost died, so the least I can do is pay for the minimal expenses the kid has."</p>
<p>Sunwoo scanned the card and opened the door, letting the boys enter while he did a clean sweep of the room, once again. It took forever before Sunwoo finally plopped himself down on the bed closest to the window.</p>
<p>"Calling dibs on this one!"</p>
<p>"Fine, then I get the other. God knows sleeping with you would be awful," Chanhee grumbled, immediately opening the one suitcase they had to share for now to search through all the clothes for something decent.</p>
<p>"Where are you sleeping?" Sunwoo asked Changmin who had been looking back and forth between the boys, letting his mind wander among the hotel room.</p>
<p>"I guess with you since Chanhee has a boyfriend."</p>
<p>"Better for me," Chanhee mused lightly, grabbing his things to head toward the bathroom, "Both of you are gross in comparison anyways."</p>
<p>The door shut and Changmin sighed, sitting down at the end of the shared bed while Sunwoo scrolled through the channel options on the television. Hotel channels were trash, especially in the middle of nowhere, but it was something. It wasn’t quite filling Sunwoo's boredom though, and he was feeling an itch. An itch he couldn’t scratch, or at least, not now.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking Changmin?" </p>
<p>"I don’t know." </p>
<p>"Are you worried about something? You’ve obviously got something on the mind.” Sunwoo commented, pulling out his deck of cards once again. “Go change clothes, I won’t look while Chanhee takes his unneeded shower.”</p>
<p>Changmin nodded lightly, digging through the suitcase for a strikingly similar outfit to what he was already wearing. Jeans, a tee, that was basically it. Changmin tossed the dirty clothes to the side, in a corner of the room to retrieve later. At least there wasn’t any blood on them, just his flannel he was wearing that he likely would have to trash.</p>
<p>When Changmin turned toward Sunwoo he had already pulled his shirt over his head, skin exposed and groaning as he stretched. Changmin averted his eyes out of respect. Well… eye. He walked around the bed to grab his own clothes, stripping in front of Changmin only for the boy to promptly turn around.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Sunwoo! Put your damn dick away!” Chanhee half yelled and Changmin couldn’t help but laugh. He turned his head to take in the sight, Sunwoo’s bare ass facing him, which he promptly covered with his hand as Chanhee did the same for his front half. “Fucking nasty.”</p>
<p>“Then why do you keep looking like you’re interested, hmm?” Sunwoo laughed as he pulled up his pants to cover himself. Sweats, obviously without anything underneath for comfort.</p>
<p>“Anyone up for a game?” Sunwoo asked, opening his pack of cards, black with gold and red detailing. He shuffled the cards skillfully, Changmin watching him with wide eyes. Yeah, he knew how to shuffle cards but not with the grace and eloquence of Sunwoo. “Poker?”</p>
<p>“What are we betting? Money? Changmin doesn’t have any,” Chanhee rolled his eyes but joined the pair of the bed with his feet crossed.</p>
<p>“Secrets are more fun anyway,” Sunwoo chuckled out, as he began dealing the cards, “Play as usual whoever loses gets asked a question.”</p>
<p>“Lame, but it's not like there’s anything better to do, I’m in.” Chanhee picked up his cards and looked them over, Changmin glancing over to do the same.</p>
<p>“I don’t really know how to play. I learned like once so I feel like you’ll be asking me a lot of questions,” Sunwoo pursed his lips as Changmin’s voice rang gently in the room. Sunwoo briefly explained the rules to Changmin as Chanhee re-turned on the TV to play some background music.</p>
<p>Changmin lost the first round, which was only to be expected.</p>
<p>“What do you do, Changmin?” Chanhee asked, “Surely you’re not still in high school you look closer to our age.”</p>
<p>Changmin shook his head lightly, “I just work, or I guess worked, at a convenience store until I figured it out. I’m a 98 liner.”</p>
<p>“Same here, Sunwoo?”</p>
<p>The boy groaned as he dealt the cards again, mainly in frustration, “Guess I’m the youngest, which is dumb considering I’ve been taking care of the two of you more than the other way around.”</p>
<p>Round 2, Loser Chanhee.</p>
<p>“Tell us about this <i>boyfriend</i> of yours.”</p>
<p>Chanhee smacked Sunwoo with a pillow for asking so cheekily. “He’s amazing and kind and considerate and very not-celebrity. It's why I’m so worried. I don’t need him getting into trouble because it'll be my fault.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask why you’re-” Changmin started, Sunwoo quickly shushing him and reminding him one question per round and to save it.</p>
<p>Round 5, Loser Changmin.</p>
<p>“Do you know that girl? Yanno- <i>the one</i>.”</p>
<p>Changmin shook his head lightly, “I had never seen her before yesterday. She would follow me home and take pictures and the only reason I knew is because she would print them out and leave them on my doorstep with letters.:</p>
<p>Changmin sighed lightly, trying to keep his tears from falling. Now wasn’t the time, “They scared me because she always threatened to kill me in them, but it's not like I could do anything when I didn’t know who-”</p>
<p>“That’s enough, Changmin,” Sunwoo muttered softly, “No need to get worked up about it since she’s gone now.”</p>
<p>Changmin bit his lips while Sunwoo dealt. He looked at his cards and blinked a few times. For once, they were decent. <i>Too decent</i>.</p>
<p>Round 9, Loser Sunwoo.</p>
<p>“We both know,” Changmin started glancing back and forth between the boys, “that really you wouldn’t have helped Chanhee if he asked. So what’s the real reason you’re here?”</p>
<p>“Truthfully, it's just boring. I have all this money that I have no use for, so why not have a little fun and run away from what feels like an ordinary life?"</p>
<p>“What I’m hearing is you’re here for funsies while Changmin and I are being hunted. You’re still such an ass.”</p>
<p>Round 10, Loser Chanhee.</p>
<p>“Why are you on the run?” Changmin blurted out before Sunwoo could interrupt him. It was only fair he knew. They both knew about the bat situation, but he was in the blind about both of them.</p>
<p>"I’m a singer. Pretty popular in the indie scene. I don't know why and I don't know how, but someones hired a hitman to kill me and they've been tracking my every move. Really, I'm putting you in danger by bringing you along with me, but I have no one else to rely on because I have to just disappear."</p>
<p>"Chanhee, I'm sorry. It must be hard having to-"</p>
<p>The boy cut him off quickly with a huff, "Let's not talk about it. The less you know, the better."</p>
<p>Round 13, Loser Changmin.</p>
<p>"Sexuality go!"</p>
<p>"Bi-curious? I don't know I never really thought about it--"</p>
<p>Round 17, Loser Changmin.</p>
<p>"A secret you never told anybody."</p>
<p>"In middle school, I accidentally fed our class pet something that was poisonous and it died and I never told anybody it was me. I still feel so bad."</p>
<p>Round 20, Loser Chanhee.</p>
<p>"Who tops?" Sunwoo asked with a smirk across his face.</p>
<p>"Ew, you're so disgusting but if you must know we switch. Are you flirting with me right now?"</p>
<p>"God, you wish."</p>
<p>Round 22, Loser Sunwoo.</p>
<p>"Why do you carry a deck around?"</p>
<p>"They were a gift from a friend I don't talk to anymore. I miss them and they taught me a lot about life so I keep what I can of them close."</p>
<p>Round 24, Loser Chanhee.</p>
<p>"Do you break up with him then?" Changmin asked lightly as Sunwoo pulled out his phone to order Chinese take out for dinner. They had skipped lunch almost entirely and food was becoming a need.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Your boyfriend, I mean. If you're running away and changing your whole life, is there any way to get him back?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I don't want to drag him into this, especially when I don't know what they know about me. For all I know he would be safe and sound, but the more I text him the more likely they are to find him. I’m torn."</p>
<p>Changmin nodded and placed a comforting hand on Chanhee’s knee, which the boy happily placed his own on top of. Changmin was good at this. Comforting people. Mainly because he needed the comfort himself.</p>
<p>"So are we really doing this?" Changmin asked, finally gaining the attention of Sunwoo who had gotten off the phone. "We're really just going to run away and restart our lives together?"</p>
<p>"You two don't really have the option. I'm here for the ride.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you guys not sleep either?” Changmin half-whispered. It had been maybe an hour of them crawling into bed with the room almost completely dark. There was minimal moonlight coming from the window and the room phone blinking wasn't giving much either.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sunwoo murmured, his body facing the window and watching the curtains blow with the air conditioning unit.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” Chanhee called out, facing away from the pair.</p>
<p>“Well,” Sunwoo stirred, groaning as he turned to face the two boys, hoisting himself on one arm. Changmin lay next to him, looking up as he talked, a yawn coming out midway through, “we might as well plan our next move then.”</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Chanhee asked, still obviously half asleep.</p>
<p>“Where can you go?”</p>
<p>“Maybe the coast. I don’t know anybody on that side of the country, but do we just settle down there?” </p>
<p>“Coast works for me, as long as we make a few stops on the way,” Sunwoo noted, letting his arm fall and head rest slightly too close for Changmin’s comfort. The boy was biting at his lip nervously, but unconsciously. Sunwoo tapped the boy lightly, whispering something he wasn’t paying close enough attention to.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Go to sleep Changmin, you need rest. You’re safe with us.”</p>
<p>“Chanhee’s trying to be murdered worse than I am, I don’t know if I’m any safer here than at home.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo groaned, turning his back over to let Changmin better crawl under the covers, “That’s not home anymore.”</p>
<p>Changmin breathed out a sigh. He was right, it wasn’t. But where else would home be? He could go to his parents maybe, but if she knew that she would come for him there too. Everything just made him think of her. Her notes, her pictures. God, he never wanted a picture of him taken again. Never another handwritten note delivered to him.</p>
<p>“Sunwoo?” Changmin whispered, so soft he had hardly heard himself. He thought for a moment Sunwoo didn’t hear him, opening his mouth to say something only to have it caught in his throat when Sunwoo hummed in response to ask what he wanted. “Can I-- we uh cuddle? I usually have a stuffed animal and it makes me feel safe and--”</p>
<p>Sunwoo threw a hand back, feeling around until he smacked Changmin’s wrist. He gripped it tightly, pulling the boy closer and wrapping the arm around his waist. Changmin nuzzled his head into Sunwoo’s back, the boy smelling like nature. Not like rain, but more like a forest musk. He took in that scent and sighed, falling asleep soon after.</p>
<p>When Changmin woke up in the morning Sunwoo was asleep, no longer in his arms, and lying half off the bed. He prayed he didn’t cause the mess that was the boy, but Chanhee was already awake toying with the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Changmin sighed, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the gunk in them. He could open his bruised eye today, not entirely, but it was something. Chanhee didn’t reply right away, sniffling first and making a sad attempt to hide the tears he was wiping away. Changmin wasn’t an idiot. “Can I sit with you?”</p>
<p>Chanhee turned his head away from Changmin, trying to compose himself as he nodded. The boy quickly climbed onto the bed, sitting criss-cross next to him.</p>
<p>“I know we’re not close, and you really don’t have to tell me anything, but I’m worried about you.”</p>
<p>Chanhee left out a pitiful laugh, mainly because all his tears were fogging his vision. He wiped more away, Changmin scooting closer to wrap an arm around him gently.</p>
<p>“This is all really hard for me. I’m never going to be able to do what I love ever again, be with who I love ever again. I wanted to marry him, Changmin, and now I can’t. I’ll never be able to see him or my family again, ever be able to go out without worrying. I’m scared of making new friends. I’m scared to have you two with me, that maybe it’s better if I just disappear. Then you don’t have to have a liability like me.”</p>
<p>“Without you and Sunwoo I’d be dead, so I don’t mind having you around. I know I don’t know a lot about you, and everything about this feels like a movie rather than real life, but right now you two are all I have and I know we’re all you have. Sunwoo… I don’t know about him, but he seems good. He might be running too, just maybe not someone but something.”</p>
<p>“Do you blabber this much every morning?” Chanhee asked, wiping some tears, and finally sniffling through the last of his emotions. No more crying, not if someone was there to see it.</p>
<p>“I guess?”</p>
<p>Chanhee let out a small giggle as Sunwoo stirred from the bed, groaning and grasping onto the bedside table as he nearly fell off of it, “Then I’m glad you slept with Sunwoo and not me. You both sleep weird.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to the bathroom and showering, anybody need it before I go?” Sunwoo asked, stretching as he walked past the bed the two were sitting on. Both shook their heads lightly.</p>
<p>“Your eye looks better,” Chanhee switched topics casually, moving a hand to touch the injured flesh. It was still purple and blue, swelled beyond belief, but it did look better. Better enough for Changmin to actually be able to see out of it. “I should go get you some ice.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to, Chanhee. I can get it myself.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. A walk will let me clear my head anyway.”</p>
<p>Chanhee walked carefully down the hallway, head down and blocking his eyes. The problem was, truthfully that even with the firetruck red hair he was now sporting his face was unmistakable. Sure, Sunwoo and Changmin weren’t aware of his music career but other people sure as hell were and the people after him would be able to spot him with red hair or not.</p>
<p>The ice bucket was cold on his hands when he entered the room, sitting on the edge of the bed with Changmin to wrap ice in a cloth and place it over his eye. Changmin likely could’ve done it by himself, but any distraction was a good distraction.</p>
<p>Sunwoo came out from the bathroom as Chanhee firmly pressed the ice to Changmin’s forehead, only a towel wrapped around his waist and held with practically nothing as he searched for clothes to put on.</p>
<p>“Sunwoo, you really do love walking around naked, huh?”</p>
<p>“Keep your eyes to yourself, yeah. You’re not exactly my type,” Sunwoo laughed, taking his clothes back into the bathroom to change. When he came back his phone was in hand, scrolling through something that the other two boys didn’t care about over their grumbling stomachs. “We’ve got a date tonight.”</p>
<p>“A date? With you? No thanks.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo rolled his eyes at Chanhee’s comment, “A date as in plans, smartass. You guys are coming with me because it’ll be on our way to the next hotel.”</p>
<p>“Where are we going?”</p>
<p>With a wide smile and a voice with a tinge of mischief, Sunwoo replied, “Gambling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>◈ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◈</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>“This eyepatch is itchy and annoying,” Changmin whined in the passenger seat of the truck, Sunwoo insisting on sitting in the back so Changmin could be comfortable. </p>
<p>“Listen, it hides most of your bruise and I don’t need anybody thinking you’re dangerous where we’re going. We don’t need more attention than we’ll already be getting,” Sunwoo mumbled from the backseat, looking at his deck of cards.</p>
<p>“Where am I going again? I don’t know why I’m driving when you’re the one who knows where it is.”</p>
<p>“Turn right at the next light. And you’re driving because it's <i>your car</i>. Remember?”</p>
<p>Changmin turned around in his seat, seat belt cutting into skin enough for it to be uncomfortable to make eye contact with Sunwoo. “More attention than what we’ll already be getting? What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“It means you two are going to follow me. Don’t play any games, alright? They’ll con you out of everything you don’t have. I just need to pick up some things.”</p>
<p>When Chanhee pulled into the parking lot of the laundromat he looked back at Sunwoo. “<i>This</i> is where we’re gambling?”</p>
<p>“This is where <i>I’m</i> gambling. It shouldn’t be dangerous this time for you two to come with me, but at least stick together and keep me in sight. We shouldn’t be here for longer than an hour.” Sunwoo climbed out of the truck, Changmin and Chanhee bickering about whether to follow him or not. Chanhee eventually conceding to the idea and the boys catching up.</p>
<p>The stairwell into the basement of the building smelled of mildew, likely not cleaned well or flooded through with the last heavy rainfall. It wasn’t dirty, exactly, but it wasn’t clean either. The basement was dimly lit, some of the ceiling lights burnt out. It was loud already amongst the tables set up, the smell of booze and marijuana lingering in the air.</p>
<p>“Ahh, some alcohol sounds good right about now.”</p>
<p>“Changmin you have a concussion, you can’t drink,” Sunwoo commented, scanning the far side of the room. There was an empty table toward the back, Sunwoo leading them towards it. The three sat down, leaving the fourth chair open. A woman dressed in a slim black dress approached them as soon as they sat down.</p>
<p>“Anything I can get for you gentlemen?”</p>
<p>“Some whiskey, nothing for the kids, oh, and <i>Vienna</i>.” Sunwoo smiled up at her, only him noticing the nervousness in her nod. She left without another word as Sunwoo shuffled the deck of cards sitting on the table, telling Chanhee how to split the chips. They weren’t there to actually gamble, the boys had figured that much out.</p>
<p>“Sunwoo. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Changmin turned toward the voice, Chanhee glancing up before returning to the chips he had sorted. The man was quite a bit older, shoulder-length hair and standard build. He was well dressed and groomed, jewelry that looked expensive though it was hard to tell unless you were knowledgeable about the sort. The chair screeched as he sat down, getting himself comfortable as Sunwoo dealt.</p>
<p>“I would never let you deal if we were betting actual money so let's cut to the chase, shall we?”</p>
<p>Sunwoo cleared his throat, glancing at his cards before talking as they played the game, “Vienna, you know you owe me. So either pay up your debt or give me what I actually want.”</p>
<p>“Nearly a grand is a lot to ask of me, Sunwoo. Take four and call it a day.”</p>
<p>“I won’t be back in town. I’m leaving for good so you either give me what I’m here for or I make your life a living hell.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t know where she is, Sunwoo. I haven’t for years and every time I tell you that you come running back like I’ll have more for you.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo grit his teeth, having the largest pot of chips from his ability of counting cards. He pondered as he shuffled, letting the silence and annoyance of the room set in. The woman returned with Sunwoo’s whiskey, the boy dealing and taking a large sip of it before swirling the ice around in his glass.</p>
<p>“You know that one of your men took her. That she got put into danger because of <i>your</i> selfishness. And look where we are now, a thirty-year-old man picking a fight with a kid in his twenties that you keep because he can steal money without even trying.”</p>
<p>“Sunwoo--” Changmin interrupted, looking back and forth between the eyes that were on him. Sunwoo met his for only a moment, watching as Changmin bit at his bottom lip in nervousness. There was a glint of something evil in Sunwoo’s eyes, something he hadn’t seen before. “Don’t do this.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo dropped eyes with Changmin, thinking that even if he meant well, Changmin wasn’t a part of his world. He didn’t know what any of this meant or what it was like here. As long as he could keep the two safe and get out of here alive, that was what mattered.</p>
<p>He placed his whiskey glass on the table, grabbing his pistol from his jeans and cocking it, placing it on the table on the far side out of Vienna’s reach. Changmin squirmed in his chair, biting his lip and meeting eyes with Chanhee. Chanhee offered a hand to hold under the table, the boys squeezing it tightly and just hoping. Praying.</p>
<p>“I’ve stolen your money before Vienna, so you’ll pay back your debt one way or another tonight, pick how you would like to.”</p>
<p>“I’ll bring the money outside in twenty.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be waiting. A minute late and we’ll have issues.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo stood up, Changmin and Chanhee following quickly as he led them through the slew of tables. He downed what he had left of his whiskey, knowing he would likely regret that later but not caring much. He stopped at a few tables, commenting on how to win and patting people’s backs. </p>
<p>When they finally made it to the car Chanhee pushed Sunwoo by the shoulders against the door, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”</p>
<p>“Getting my money before we leave.”</p>
<p>“And dragging us into whatever the hell illegal shit this is?! You said we were the ones getting killed but how are you any better?!”</p>
<p>Sunwoo rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, something he had stolen from one of the men’s coat pockets without them noticing along with a lighter. He lit it, taking a big breath in. “I didn’t say I was. I wouldn’t have brought you if it wasn’t safe, though now…”</p>
<p>Sunwoo stopped for a moment, placing the cigarette between his lips to hold as he rustled through his pockets and inside his jeans, handing over various goods. Bracelets and gold chains, a pair of expensive watches, even a few hundred dollar bills. “Get in and shove this into my backpack. If it gets messy, drive off without me.”</p>
<p>Changmin tugged on Chanhee’s arm despite the boy trying to shake some sense into Sunwoo. They both climbed in, Chanhee turning it on and letting the lights shine into the windows of the dark building. He glanced over at Changmin who was biting his lip nervously, leg bouncing a mile a minute.</p>
<p>“We can't leave him behind,” Changmin blurted out, practically reading Chanhee’s mind.</p>
<p>“Fuck yes, we can. The entire point of us running away is to get out of here alive and if Sunwoo is going to get us shot I’m leaving without him!”</p>
<p>“Without him both of us would be dead! We owe him this much.”</p>
<p>Chanhee slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Changmin might’ve been right in every technical way, but it made him an idiot. Now he was an idiot for even listening. Sunwoo had his pistol in hand when Vienna came out, handing a wad of cash over. Sunwoo counted it, nodding and crawling into the back seat.</p>
<p>“Step on it before he realizes I stole his wedding ring.”</p>
<p>Chanhee moved into reverse, turning the wheel the fastest he had ever knowing damn well if he didn’t they’d be in trouble. Just as he hit the gas there was a gunshot, the two boys in the front flinching as the rear window of the truck shattered into millions of tiny pieces. The bullet hit the rearview mirror and caught in the broken glass as Chanhee pulled out onto the main road.</p>
<p>“Sunwoo I swear to fucking god. Not only did we almost just die but you shattered my back window and my mirror! I’m going to have to get it replaced now! I can't do that or they’ll track me down, don’t you get it?!”</p>
<p>“We can't keep this car anyway, we need to buy a new one. They know your plate number, it's not like this is giving us any cover.”</p>
<p>Changmin was shaking in the front seat, both from the bickering and the thought of that gunshot flying past his ear. He could hear it, feel the heat of it whizzing by. God, he was so terrified. He almost just died for the second time in the past week, neither by his own accord. Was it any safer here than at home? Sunwoo had a gun in his hand and if he knew anything about the world that just meant he could kill them at any time and take whatever they had. He was a thief. He stole from people, so what had he stolen from them? He asked for Chanhee’s money but offered to pay for Changmin, so was that out of the goodness of his heart? Did he even have that?</p>
<p>“Guys, can we stop somewhere for food before we head to the next hotel?”</p>
<p>Sunwoo and Chanhee agreed, they had yet to eat dinner after all and with the alcohol that was soon going to buzz in Sunwoo’s system from downing a glass of whiskey on an empty stomach, it was probably for the best.</p>
<p>A little diner about thirty minutes away, decorated like the seventies and open twenty-four hours. Thank the stars for food like this. Sunwoo was feeling his alcohol, though he was far more coherent than Changmin would’ve expected. It was cold when the boys walked through the doors, sitting down at the little bar area where the waitress was cleaning.</p>
<p>“What can I get for you boys?”</p>
<p>“Can I just get whatever special you have and an apple juice?” Changmin asked softly, biting at his lip and shaking his leg. He couldn’t tell them he was anxious, he couldn’t say he was terrified. Too terrified to even think about what to order for food or what their next move would be.</p>
<p>“Can I get an order of pancakes and a coke?” Chanhee asked, half swinging his legs on the chair and leaning against his arm. He was tired. Not exactly the kind of needing rest but more needing something new. This was getting old for him already.</p>
<p>“Do you have any good burgers? Whatever your best selling is, I’ll take it.”</p>
<p>“To drink?”</p>
<p>“Please just get him some water,” Chanhee butt in. </p>
<p>Changmin sighed and placed his hands on the table to support his head. He was sitting between someone who's likely murdered before and someone who's trying to be murdered. The bat situation didn’t seem so bad now. Sure, he would be dead, but at least he wouldn’t be feeling pain anymore.</p>
<p>“I figure drive until I can’t keep my eyes open and then stop at a hotel,” Chanhee commented, using his hand to ask for Sunwoo’s phone that he gladly offered, “There’s a place about an hour from here off the 70 and then nothing for the next hundred or so miles so we should probably stop there.”</p>
<p>“Fine by me, I just need this food in my system. Chugging that whiskey was the worst idea but I wasn’t about to leave it behind.”</p>
<p>“Idiot.”</p>
<p>Their food arrived not long after that, being the only bodies in the building besides the waitress at this time at night. Chanhee ate his pancakes well, lathering them in so much syrup Sunwoo commented on how he would clog an artery, Sunwoo chowing down on his burger and fries like there was no tomorrow. Changmin didn’t exactly eat all that he should’ve but his toast and sunny side up eggs were at least half eaten and delicious from what he could focus on.</p>
<p>Sunwoo paid with his newly earned cash before meeting the other two boys in the parking lot. Chanhee drove as per usual, but Changmin requested to sit in the back for nothing other than feeling safer and Sunwoo just wanted more legroom.</p>
<p>As they drove Changmin bit at his bottom lip. It had been puffy and red from his battering of it, biting at the dead skin in the process. If they didn’t feel smooth it just bothered him more, so biting and picking and peeling it was. It's all he had done the past two days was bite down on skin that it was only a matter of time for this to happen, and he should’ve expected it. In fact, he did expect it, but he didn’t think it was bad enough to get to this point.</p>
<p>“Ah!” </p>
<p>Sunwoo turned toward the boy who had winced and watched in the dark as he lifted his hand to his lip. When he pulled it away it felt wet but he couldn’t see if it really was blood or just saliva.</p>
<p>“Can I borrow your phone flashlight?”</p>
<p>Sunwoo happily obliged, turning it on and scooting over until their thighs touched, Changmin looking at his finger that did indeed have blood on it. The boys watched as a tiny droplet fell onto Changmin’s palm that the boy immediately sucked into his mouth. He touched his lip trying to gauge how much he was bleeding because surely it wasn’t a lot, but his lip was swollen and hurt and either way, it was an annoyance.</p>
<p>Changmin sucked the minimal amount of blood off his lips as Sunwoo turned his flash off and prepared himself to move back to his seat. Until he saw Changmin was still biting at his lip. Sunwoo grasped his jaw, using a thumb to pry the swollen pink skin from between Changmin’s teeth.</p>
<p>“Stop biting Changmin, you’re going to make it worse.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I just can't help it. It's like if I stop my anxiety comes back and I don't know what to do. It's just a habit now.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo sighed, pondering before he spoke. A hushed whisper that Chanhee wouldn’t be able to hear over the radio in the front seat, “If you won’t stop biting yours, then bite mine.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo pulled Changmin gently by the jaw until their lips connected, the taste of blood stained on the other boys. Changmin happily kissed back, a distraction was everything he needed and Sunwoo was so distracting in the first place. He would be stupid to have not noticed how attractive he was, plump pink lips that curved in the most beautiful places, eyes large and inviting, a jawline so strong it hurt Changmin to think about.</p>
<p>He was simply intoxicating.</p>
<p>Changmin pulled him closer, letting his hands wander into the hair at the nape of his neck as Sunwoo played gently with one of his ears. Sunwoo pushed his tongue past Changmin’s lips, the boy letting him in. He still tasted like fries and Changmin hadn’t eaten enough at the diner to complain at the salty taste of Sunwoo’s tongue.</p>
<p>When Sunwoo pulled away Changmin was breathing heavily, moving along with him to try to connect their lips again. Sunwoo happily kissed him slowly once before pulling away, letting his fingers run through the boy's hair.</p>
<p>“No more biting, okay?”</p>
<p>Changmin nodded, pressing his lips together and touching the wounds he had made softly. He mumbled something of an “I’m sorry” before Sunwoo wrapped an arm around his shoulder and let him lean against him until they made it back to the hotel.</p>
<p>Sunwoo checked the boys in, Changmin at his hip and holding his hand the whole way, tapping his hand any time he noticed he was biting his lip again, the boy promptly stopping every time he was reminded. Chanhee stayed outside, partly to check his ruined car that would have to try to clean so as not to hurt anyone that wanted to sit in the back seat.</p>
<p>The boys met Chanhee outside to help clear out some of the glass, Changmin shifting weight and pacing more than being any actual help. </p>
<p>“Changmin. Would you be a doll and bring our stuff up to the room?”</p>
<p>Changmin turned on his heels, quickly walking up to take the suitcase and backpack, Sunwoo having Changmin hold it for him to put the safety on his pistol and place it inside. Changmin was biting at his lip again, mainly due to the pistol he was now holding that he legally couldn’t carry. The thought of being shot at earlier that night flooding back.</p>
<p>Sunwoo pulled him by the jaw into a deep kiss, Changmin nearly stumbling back before kissing back needily. “Go shower alright and no biting.”</p>
<p>Changmin nodded and took one of the key cards to get into their room, leaving the boys behind in the dark of the night.</p>
<p>“What's exactly going on between you two?” Chanhee asked as he picked out the big chunks of glass he could. There was just so much of it, if only they had a vacuum or something.</p>
<p>“What? Nothing. I think he just needs someone to be there for him, not to mention he won’t stop biting his lip. He made it bleed earlier and it's already bruised purple and swollen.” Sunwoo ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his shirt to try to stop sweating as he reached down into the back seat for the glass on the floor.</p>
<p>“I can see that, it's very obvious, but I’m not an idiot. You have no reason to be going that far for him when he’s done nothing for you. We both know what your type is like. Cold, unapproachable, selfish. You won’t do anything unless you can get something out of it, so what exactly do you want from him? Sex? Money?”</p>
<p>“No- I mean, that's not it. Just let me test the waters for fucks sake, Chanhee. Let me pretend for just a bit that isn’t who I am.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but I’m not going to just stand by and let you use him for your own selfish wants. He’s a good kid and he doesn’t deserve to be tied up with us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunwoo laughed as the two carried their little handfuls of glass to the dumpster to toss into, “You’re right, but if anything it looks like you're going soft for him too.”</p>
<p>“What?! No, I am not!”</p>
<p>Chanhee punched Sunwoo in the arm and he couldn’t help but laugh as they entered the hotel building and took the stairs up to the second floor to their room, “I can see a bluff from a mile away. Don’t forget my entire job before this was reading body language while gambling. Consider it a challenge then, you versus me. Deal?”</p>
<p>Chanhee scanned the card, letting the door unlock as he spoke, “I’m not placing bets over a boy, you’re just as bad as I thought.”</p>
<p>The shower was still running when the boys entered, Sunwoo far too tired to do a search despite Chanhee asking for one. He said it was fine since they likely lost track of them for the time being. Changmin came out of the bathroom soon after the other two boys got ready for bed by getting changed.</p>
<p>Sunwoo got up, taking his toothbrush and whatnot into the bathroom, kissing Changmin’s cheek lightly on the way, telling him to climb into bed. The boy nodded and placed his dirty clothes into their pile that was collecting. They should do laundry and get more clothes if they were still going to be on the run. Surely it would take over a week to get to the coast at the pace they were going.</p>
<p>Chanhee had already turned the lights off and crawled into bed without brushing his teeth, too tired to bother to do anything other than sleep. Changmin was pacing the room when Sunwoo came out of the bathroom, the moonlight of the room illuminating his body. Chanhee was already passed out and snoring ever so lightly, but Changmin’s mind was still spinning.</p>
<p>“Come on, into bed we go,” Sunwoo yawned, the boy simply shaking his head and continuing his pace, biting at his lip despite it hurting with every movement. </p>
<p>Sunwoo met the boy halfway, standing at the end of the bed, grasping onto his face to keep him still. “Please, Changmin. You need to sleep.”</p>
<p>“I can't stop thinking. About her, about running away, about you. God, Sunwoo you have a loaded gun that I know you’re not afraid to use. How do I know I’m even safe here?” </p>
<p>Sunwoo gently brushed the few tears that were falling from Changmin’s face. He leaned his head to motion climbing into bed and if the sigh the boy let out was anything, he agreed. Changmin climbed into bed bundling under the covers, Sunwoo joining him and pulling himself into Changmin’s chest. He smelled kind of fruity, apples maybe, and he let his fingertips dance in patterns on his arm.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t know me well, Changmin, but I’m not here to get you hurt,” Sunwoo whispered, the older boy wrapping his arms around him in return. “I’m just here to help you get away from the bad in your life. I’m not going to put you in harm if I can help it, okay? I know it's hard to trust me, but please try.”</p>
<p>Changmin nodded lightly, biting at his lip for just a moment before he connected his lips with Sunwoo’s. The younger hummed lightly, pulling Changmin closer to entangle their legs comfortably, Sunwoo letting his hands slip up on the other boy's sides just to pull him closer.</p>
<p>Changmin shivered lightly, biting at Sunwoo’s bottom lip that the boy gladly parted, letting Changmin’s tongue mingle with his own. They both tasted like mint, freshly brushed teeth, but past all that it was just comfortable like this. Making out, with Sunwoo’s hands gently rubbing against Changmin’s sides as he pulled gently on Sunwoo’s hair.</p>
<p>Sunwoo moved slowly, kissing the corner of Changmin’s mouth and along his jawline, the boy sighing at the feeling of Sunwoo’s lips on him. He left a trail of kisses and kitten licks down his neck until he was lying comfortably on Changmin’s shoulder. </p>
<p>He kissed and lapped gently at the skin, Changmin closing his eyes and sighing as Sunwoo lazily gave him attention, “Sleep. You need it. I’ll be here for you when you wake up.”</p>
<p>Changmin nodded lightly, pulling Sunwoo as close as he could come and letting himself get distracted by Sunwoo’s kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>◈ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◈</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Sunwoo woke up and groaned because the sun had yet to rise. He was still half intertwined with Changmin, something that he spent extra time trying not to wake the boy up when we crawled out of bed. He pushed the blankets to bundle him in warmth before the boy waddled toward the bathroom to wash his face.</p>
<p>He could hear murmuring on the other side of the door, the light on from he could see around the door. He pressed an ear gently against the door to listen in, sniffling being heard from the other side.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m so so sorry. I just want to keep you safe and I can’t pretend like we can somehow make this work. Yeah, I know. I love you too… We’re going to the coast and just hoping that’ll be enough. I’m sure Sun- I mean, one of them knows how to make fake ID’s or something. I just needed to call you, make sure you were okay… Yeah, this is it. I’m so sorry… Goodbye, forever.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo could hear Chanhee crying softly, knocking on the door before opening it. He was sitting in the tub, that hoodie pulled over his head and sleeves pulled past his fingertips. He immediately handed over the phone to Sunwoo who placed it on the counter and sat on the edge of the tub.</p>
<p>“How’d he take the news?”</p>
<p>Chanhee sniffled and wiped his tears with the sleeves of his hoodie. “We both cried, but he understands why I have to, but it still hurts. I wanted to marry him, Sunwoo, and all of that is just thrown away.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo sighed and held a hand for Chanhee to take, “Come on. You can cry, that’s fine, but let’s go for a walk and get you some fresh air.”</p>
<p>Chanhee nodded and let Sunwoo pull him from the tub, both of the boys putting on shoes and walking down to the truck, pulling the bed out and sitting on the edge. Sunwoo grabbed the blanket from the backseat of the truck, bundling in it before joining him.</p>
<p>“I know how it is, losing the most important person in your life,” Sunwoo sighed, leaning back to stare up at the stars before they disappeared as daylight approached. “You’ll be fine, though. I’m still not sure what to do when we get to the coast, because eventually we can’t keep running. We’re going to have to settle down, but I don’t know how to do that and keep you safe.”</p>
<p>“Are you even that worried about me, Sunwoo? That you think about what the three of us are going to do for our future? Do you think we’ll stay together forever?”</p>
<p>“Do you want to?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have anyone else, and you two are good enough, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Then maybe we can just do this forever. There's a lot of baggage to get through, but maybe when we settle down we can pretend our past didn’t happen. Start over completely, just the three of us.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that very much,” Chanhee smiled gently, leaning back with Sunwoo to look at the stars. They were beautiful, much more so than under the city lights. The city lights were where he belonged, but now life was going to be different. He had to reinvent himself, and maybe that would be for the better.</p>
<p>Maybe, just maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunwoo led the way back to the hotel room now that the sun had partially risen, the two trying to soak in the dazzling orange sky before their hectic day began. Chanhee was wrapped in the blanket now, walking with soft steps down the carpeted hallway. Some staff were up and about now, but it felt just as empty as when they left.</p><p>When Sunwoo opened the door Changmin was reaching for it, the two stopping in their tracks to stare at one another. Changmin blinked for a moment, heavy breathing making his chest visibly rise as fall. Sunwoo watched as a single tear fell from his cheek before he enveloped Sunwoo in a hug.</p><p>Sunwoo pulled him in tightly by the waist, the boy barely holding himself up as he sobbed softly into his ear, “I woke up and you both were gone… God, I thought something happened to you.”</p><p>Sunwoo rubbed Changmin’s back as Chanhee closed the door behind them, gently ruffling the crying boy’s hair with a smile while Sunwoo spoke, “We just went on a walk, dear. We’re safe I promise.”</p><p>“I was going to call you but I realized I didn’t have your number,” Changmin half laughed, pulling himself out of Sunwoo’s hold to wipe the few tears that did fall.</p><p>“I left my phone in here anyways, but I’ll put mine in yours. We need to get Chanhee a new one too, something that can't be tracked.” Sunwoo pressed a kiss to Changmin’s forehead as Chanhee grabbed clothes to shower and get ready for the day. </p><p>It would still be days until they reached the coast and they definitely needed clothes. Not just thrift store clothes, but actual department store clothes. New clothes that they could break in and keep for the long term.</p><p>Changmin iced his eye as the other two boys packed their things, planning as they did so. It went as follows. Driving to the next major city about four hours north, stopping to buy a few days worth of clothes as well as pawn all of Sunwoo’s stolen goods, drive for two days straight until they made it to Sunwoo’s second stop, spend the night at the casino, then drive for another two days until they hit the coast.</p><p>It sounded easy enough and Changmin wasn’t one to complain when he was told he couldn’t drive. Chanhee didn’t trust his concussion or whatever he said, truthfully the boy wasn’t paying that much attention. There was also something about exchanging cars but Changmin couldn’t remember when in the plan they were doing that, so it must’ve not been important.</p><p> </p><p>The city they ended up in was big, but not big enough for any of them to consider it a city. It had a mall, schools, plenty of stores and culture, but really it felt like the middle of nowhere that was built up more than it should’ve been.</p><p>They stopped at a pawn shop first, the trio entering and Changmin very easily holding onto Sunwoo’s hand to calm his nerves. He used the same lines he always did, “Oh my grandpa was a collector, these are some of his pieces that he left me when he died,” type excuses. Of course, Sunwoo’s charisma was unmatched and they left with nearly two grand in cash from the watches alone. Sunwoo didn’t bother with the wedding ring, at least not yet.</p><p>“Is this really how you live Sunwoo?” Chanhee asked as they left the pawnshop, breeze blowing more than his hair enjoyed. He sighed and stopped the boy by the shoulder, having him turn as he shoved the cash into his pocket. “Just stealing from people like yourself?”</p><p>“I know you’ll never understand it so I’m not going to explain it to you. This is all I have and all I know, so can we just go shopping and get the hell out of here?”</p><p>“Sunwoo I’m tired of your shit! You’re stealing from people and taking advantage of them!” Sunwoo crawled into the back seat as Chanhee rolled his eys walked around the front of the truck before climbing in. </p><p>The ride to the mall felt suffocating. Nobody talked and Changmin couldn’t help but just shake his leg and bite at his lip. Sunwoo couldn’t see it and Chanhee was far too focused on driving to worrying about it. Thankfully they made it before it could bleed again. </p><p>They pulled into the parking lot, Chanhee unbuckling his seatbelt to open his door but before he could Sunwoo cut him off, “Chanhee.”</p><p>The boy glanced back, meeting eyes for a moment as Changmin pulled himself from the truck. “What?”</p><p>“Look, I know we come from completely different places and whatnot, but I don’t steal because I want to. I just needed money as a kid and this is how I paid rent and bought groceries. I’m sorry that it makes you uncomf-”</p><p>“I’ll get over it. Come on, let get clothes before these clouds come rolling in.”</p><p>Sunwoo stepped out of the car with Chanhee, Changmin waiting for them to walk toward the department store. They searched together, going for jeans and pants first. Jeans were the easiest to buy, all of them grabbing some, Chanhee and Changmin grabbing shorts for bed and Sunwoo grabbing some joggers. Tee shirts, button-ups, hoodies. They splurged, to say the least, Sunwoo even convincing the boys they should get a dressy outfit just in case. </p><p>That was until he said he dressed up because businessmen placed higher wagers and lost more money to his tricks. Chanhee was unimpressed, but he gave in to the idea for the sole purpose of he missed dressing up. Jeans and tees were fine, but he missed those designer outfits he was squeezed into. Maybe one day.</p><p>Or maybe not.</p><p>They paid, spending damn near two grand on everything. It hurt to spend that much on quality clothes but they needed them. At least so they didn’t have to keep using the laundry rooms at hotels. It was something, a start to a new life. At least, that’s what all of them tried to think. Tried to pretend this wasn’t happening.</p><p>The clouds set in sooner than Chanhee would’ve liked considering he had to drive. The sprinkling had Chanhee half skipping to the car, now wasn’t exactly the best of times. Driving under the patter wasn’t any better either because it was just distracting enough to have him thinking about everything. All he could think about was that little retreat him and his boyfriend went on around this time last year. The pitter of rain was calming then, getting away from the hectic city and fans just to spend it on the beach searching for seashells. He missed him. Crawling into bed at night to someone tucked under the covers next to him. Bringing gifts home to a waiting lover who showered him with love and affection. He missed his kisses, his cuddles, his everything. God, the rain wanted to make him cry.</p><p>Sunwoo wasn’t doing any better in the backseat. His life, was difficult, to say the least. He got by from stealing and conning, but nobody knew him. He didn’t have anybody to know him. It was more lonely than he would like to admit. He could envision her face, the only person he did let in. He regret all of that, every aching moment, because maybe if he could just forget about her, he could forget about all of it. Forget he was a criminal. Forget he was a terrible person. He didn’t know if settling down would help, or if he even could fathom living that normal life he wanted so desperately. He didn’t know if it was worth the change. God, he was scared of change.</p><p>Changmin felt the rain, more than he would like to admit, but not like the other boys. Something about it was so beautiful. Like drifting into the depths of nothingness, but not in a fearful way. Acceptance, maybe. Understanding. Swaying back in forth in a boat on the water, staring at the stars that meld between the flickering of fireflies above the calmness of waves. Home. He hadn’t quite found home yet, not like that, but for once he thought maybe home would find him. Find him through the soft feeling of Sunwoo against his lips, or wrapping an arm around Chanhee’s shoulder, or listening to the two bicker and argue like they had been friends for as long as they could remember. Yeah, home would find him soon.</p><p>The rain had gotten heavier and heavier. More like drowning than the calm that once was. The pitter had become pouring all the way to the point Chanhee could hardly see the yellow lines of the freeway they were driving on. There was a small overhead bridge where a road overpassed, dark and somehow inviting, the boy parked under it.</p><p>The noise of the rain hadn’t stopped but it was muffled entirely by the overhead cast of the bridge. Chanhee sighed and turned the car off, Sunwoo shifting his weight in hopes of falling asleep until the rain passed, because what else was there to do.</p><p>He opened an eye at the sound of the car door opening, though. Chanhee was already rushing to unbuckle his seat belt to follow the figure of Changmin stepping out of the car. </p><p>“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Chanhee called from over the car, Changmin’s response muffled by the patter of rain and the rolled-up window. </p><p>“Playing in the rain. Come with me?”</p><p>Sunwoo turned his head to see Changmin standing with his head turned toward Chanhee. The smile pressed across his face had him melting into the fabric of the seat. He was so beautiful like this. Happy. Childlike. Sunwoo would do anything to indulge him, and indulge he would.</p><p>He huffed out a sigh to sit up straight and climb out of the truck as Chanhee half whined, “I’m not about to get soaking wet and I don’t want you to either! You’re going to ruin my seats!”</p><p>“The seats are ruined from yesterday already. I’m pretty sure I have a few pieces of glass in my left ass cheek right now,” Sunwoo laughed, shutting the door and meeting Changmin, offering a hand to hold. The boy smiled even brighter if that was even possible. He shined despite how grey and cloudy the sky was.</p><p>Changmin turned his head and Sunwoo couldn’t help but follow him, follow him into the unknown. Changmin was his change.</p><p>As soon as Changmin’s feet hit the soaking pavement past the cover of the bridge he laughed and let go on Sunwoo’s hand to outstretch his arms. The rain hit his face, eyes closed, and basking at every raindrop that hit skin. He felt free, unchained. </p><p>He yelped in surprise that quickly bubbled into laughter as Sunwoo picked him up from behind and twirled him around in the rain.</p><p>“Sunwoo, put me down!”</p><p>“Never!” He cried, despite doing so immediately, the boy turning around while giggling his head off until Sunwoo shook his head to splatter water everywhere. Changmin closed his eyes and pushed the boy away to protect himself from the attack, though it didn’t help keep any of his clothes dry. </p><p>They were soaked already, shirts sticking against humid skin. There was nothing to care about though. Nothing to chain them to manners or adulthood. Just jumping into the biggest puddles to soak the jeans of the other boy, soaking their own socks until they squished and were uncomfortable. Gross, sure, but so freeing.</p><p>Chanhee leaned against the side of the car, waiting patiently for the two to quit goofing around. At least, it was cool out with the rain. Humid, yes, but cool none the less. Rain was not his forte, but he could see the appeal. Closing his eyes, the pitter was something to distract him, at least momentarily. As long as he didn’t think too hard about the rain itself.</p><p>Chanhee screamed, quite literally, grasping onto anything he could grab as he was completely swept from his feet. Sunwoo was already completely drenched, getting his shirt wet from where they touched. He held on tightly to Sunwoo’s shoulders, half scared of the boy dropping him out of spite. He didn’t though.</p><p>He carried him to the edge of the bridge, letting the boy hold out a hand into the pouring rain before setting him down. Honestly, Chanhee was half expecting Sunwoo to push him into it, but he didn’t. That boy was full of surprises.</p><p>Instead, Changmin outstretched a hand with the softest smile Chanhee had ever seen. “Join us?”</p><p>“Changmin, can you answer me a question?”</p><p>The boy nodded, leaving his hand for the boy to take if he pleased.</p><p>“Why do you like the rain?”</p><p>“Rain is a lot like the ocean. It pushes and pulls, and so does life, I’ve learned that much. Both the ocean and rain are beautifully dangerous, but rain has something different. When I stand under it I feel everything fall away. No stress, no worries. I let it all wash away with every drop against my skin. It feels… like freedom. Like a new beginning.”</p><p>The glimmer in Changmin’s eye had Chanhee’s heart lurching enough to grab his hand and take a step out under the rain. Chanhee was full of surprises, too.</p><p>He stood, holding Changmin’s hand with his eyes closed for a second, then a minute. He bathed in the feeling of droplets on himself, pondering if he could feel what Changmin meant. If he looked hard enough, surely he could. He opened his eyes to be met with Changmin’s and he felt it. That freedom, that understanding. This was his new beginning.</p><p>He smiled back and nodded lightly, following the boys deeper into the pouring rain. They let him go explore on his own. Chanhee jumped gently into a puddle, getting his socks wet and whining. He glanced over at the other two, who were happily splashing on another and shaking wet hair. </p><p>Chanhee sighed to push down laughter. He was really about to do this. Dumb, really. A good kind of dumb.</p><p>He ran up to the other two boys and stomped as hard as he could in the puddle nearest to them, soaking them both up to the thighs. Sunwoo looked down at his pants, then at Chanhee, then to Changmin, then back to his pants.</p><p>He let out an unimpressed chuckle before he was chasing Chanhee down the street, catching up to him to pick him up and bring him back to Changmin who was waiting to wring out his drenched shirt over Chanhee’s. </p><p>Chanhee completely lost track of time until the rain finally began to let up. The clouds didn’t look any better though, it would only be a matter of time and with the sounds of rolling thunder in the distance. It would be better to move now. The rain came down to a soft pitter as the boys changed clothes, averting eyes as even their underwear were switched to keep from chafing in unspeakable areas.</p><p>“We should find the nearest hotel and stay there for the night. The storm doesn’t look like it's going to let up,” Chanhee commented as he pulled his shirt over his head, finally dry and out of his clothes. He added them to the pile in the backseat before climbing into the car and waiting for the other two to join him.</p><p>“That’s a good idea. Anyone up for a little alcohol party?” Sunwoo asked, shoving all the wet clothes in the back to the side as he climbed in, enjoying the warmth after their endeavor.</p><p>“Can I even drink? I’m concussed, remember?”</p><p>“As long as we don’t leave the hotel and you don’t do something stupid, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Sunwoo yawned, leaning his head against the window as he searched for the nearest hotel to give Chanhee instructions.</p><p>A double Queen, similar to their last stay. It wasn’t meticulously beautiful or clean but they were in the middle of nowhere and would easily excuse it. Chanhee insisted on splitting their clothes between the suitcases they now had, thanks to their department store trip. Chanhee’s was a marble pattern, something classy and undoubtedly him. Sunwoo took the black one that was Chanhee’s from the beginning of their adventure, though the idiot didn’t bring any clothes just keepsakes and cash when he decided to run away. Changmin’s was a plaid, brown and red, simple but cute though Chanhee insisted it was an ugly color when he bought it. Having their own things was necessary at this point, considering they were now carrying everything they owed in them.</p><p>When Chanhee had finished Sunwoo was on his way to the nearest gas station for snacks and alcohol, taking the truck because according to Chanhee “You’ve ruined it anyways so how much worse can it get?”</p><p>The thunder had rolled in heavily as Chanhee finished untagging their purchases and zipping up the bags. He turned his head abruptly when Changmin let out a groan of pain. The boy was touching his lip, glancing down at it to see the blood on his finger. Chanhee watched the boy pout as he licked up the blood to get it to stop pooling. He was shaking, his hands were at least. His eyes had pooled tears on it and Chanhee didn’t have to ask to know he was scared of something.</p><p>What he didn’t know was Changmin was scared of the thunder. He was as a child growing up, but he hadn’t been for years, so why was it making him nervous? A crack of thunder had him jumping from his spot on the bed. It reminded him of that gunshot. Of the bat as it hit him in the temple. The noise was overwhelming just as the bat was when it smacked the floor next to his head before he could run.</p><p>“Changmin, you know you’re not supposed to bite your lip!”</p><p>Chanhee looked around for anything the boy could bite on while they waited for Sunwoo to come back. Surely, he wouldn’t be out for that much longer so a distraction was all he needed. “Here, bite on something else… like this pen!”</p><p>Changmin pouted lightly, Chanhee sighing and placing the black generic hotel pen back on the television stand next to the pad of paper, “Okay, maybe not the best idea, we don’t know where it's been- Sunwoo would know what to do but I don’t want to call him while he’s driving...”</p><p>Chanhee was mumbling to himself more than talking to Changmin. He needed to problem-solve right now, and god it was hard to do so when Changmin was a crying, shaking mess so out of it he wasn’t even processing any of the words being spoken to him.</p><p>Chanhee pulled his shoes off, leaving himself in socked feet as he climbed onto the edge of the bed and crawled his way to Changmin. He sat on his own thighs gently, reaching a hand ever so slowly to wipe away tears. Changmin let him, sitting still as he bit and pulled on his bottom lip despite the blood already spilling. It hurt, but it was better than remembering.</p><p>There was nothing else to do, other than use his best judgment. To do what Sunwoo would’ve if he was here. It meant nothing, Chanhee convinced himself in just seconds, just necessary to help Changmin. </p><p>Chanhee connected his lips to Changmin’s, the boy immediately kissing back. Chanhee tasted like his strawberry lip balm and the boy felt intoxicated. His lips were smaller than Sunwoo’s but needier, like he was searching for something on the valleys of Changmin’s chapped and scabbed lips.</p><p>Changmin tasted like blood, Chanhee searching for a taste other than that on his lips. He swiped his tongue against Changmin’s bottom lip, the boy opening his mouth to easily let him in. He explored every section of the boy’s mouth with his tongue, letting them mingle and twist in time as a dance of two lovers. Eventually, he found the taste he was looking for. Cranberries, maybe. Sweet and bitter all at the same time.</p><p>When Changmin sucked on Chanhee’s tongue ever so lightly the boy let out a small moan, letting his fingers find Changmin’s jaw just to pull him closer, to let the other boys tongue explore his in return.</p><p>The taste of strawberry has Changmin longing for more. Chanhee kissed so differently from Sunwoo that it was hard not to be distracted by him. Sunwoo tasted like cigarettes and rum without even trying, soft and slow, burning something into Changmin’s core. The boy that he pulled into his lap by the waist was anything but that. He was rough and gentle all at the same time, but he needed more. His body spoke for what he couldn’t.</p><p>Sitting on top of Changmin’s lap, pushing and pulling like the waves of rain outside had the two fighting for dominance with neither giving in. The movement of intensity had Chanhee bucking his hips against Changmin, the boy moaning into the other’s mouth. God, the friction was incredible and all he could think of was Chanhee against his own body.</p><p>The door unlocked, Sunwoo walking in on the sight of Chanhee half coming undone upon Changmin’s lap. The boy dug his fingers into Chanhee’s lap to still his hips from bucking anymore, trying to tell him to break the kiss as Sunwoo met eyes with the boy. What a sight to take in.</p><p>Chanhee broke the kiss, feeling Sunwoo’s eyes from behind him. When he turned his eyes were blown and hooded, lips swollen and kissed pink. Sunwoo placed his bags on the floor, coming over for a moment as Changmin began blabbering, “I’m sorry. You were gone and I bit my lip so Chanhee-”</p><p>Sunwoo kissed Changmin, sucking on his lip lightly and nibbling on the wounds. The boy both winced and hummed at the feeling of the boy above him, leaning into the hand that was grasping at his jaw.</p><p>This kiss broke, Sunwoo moving to place gentle kisses on Chanhee’s ear, leaving the boy quivering slightly at the feeling. Sunwoo licked lightly at the soft skin, Chanhee letting out a degrading whimper at the feeling, eyes fluttering closed as Sunwoo whispered, “Keep him riled up for me, won’t you?”</p><p>The shiver that ran down his spine didn’t keep from him rutting his hips against Changmin. Chanhee had been hard for most of their makeout session and with the friction against his jeans, Changmin wasn’t faring much better. The boys let out stuttered moans, neither wanting to push past the boundaries of what was.</p><p>Chanhee’s hips rolled in the most perfect way, chasing a high that he wouldn’t get from just this but any attention was good attention. Anything would do after months of being untouched, even if he had to do it himself. Changmin was a moaning mess beneath him, nails pressed into him as he bucked his hips in time.</p><p>A moan was pulled from the back of Chanhee’s throat, throwing his head back against Sunwoo’s shoulder, hardly noticing the bed had dipped, as he sucked and kissed Chanhee’s neck. “F-Fuck Sunwoo, you can’t just do things like that.”</p><p>The boy let out a chuckle as his lips dragged very so lightly against the sensitive skin of Chanhee’s neck. “You’re so needy already, just from kissing Changmin. When’s the last time you’ve been touched?”</p><p>“God, I can’t even remember.” Chanhee shivered as Sunwoo pulled his ear between his lips, feeling his fingers intertwine with Changmin’s on his hips to increase friction. The boy below watched as the boy who had gotten him so worked up looked worse for wear than himself. Any touch had him whining or grasping onto whatever he could reach. It was cute, really. This wasn’t enough for any of them, though.</p><p>Changmin pulled his hands from Sunwoo’s grip, tugging Chanhee’s shirt off of his torso and trailing his fingers down the boy’s chest, twisting his nipples gently between fingers. The boy moaned against Sunwoo’s neck, keeping him from sucking a mark as Sunwoo watched Changmin explore the curves of Chanhee’s body. He was pretty and God, Sunwoo wanted to see how pretty he was moaning his name beneath him.</p><p>“Changmin,” Sunwoo started, pulling Chanhee up on his knees to start working on his pants. Jeans were always a pain in the ass and the boy gladly helped him pull everything down in one swoop, standing to tug them off at the ankles. “What do you want?”</p><p>“God, just anything,” Changmin whined, rubbing himself through his own jeans. “I need something- anything will do.”</p><p>Chanhee was naked now, Sunwoo’s hands gliding across his exposed thighs, squeezing them until the boy was moaning. “Chanhee will you be a good boy and grab my things in the front pocket of my backpack?”</p><p>Chanhee nodded, pulling himself off the bed and tripping his way through bliss to find what he was searching for. Sunwoo attacked Changmin’s lips, tugging up on his shirt to toss to the side and unbutton his jeans through fighting tongues. By the time Chanhee had run back with the lube and condoms Sunwoo asked for, Changmin was naked and moaning beneath Sunwoo’s lips connected to one of his nipples.</p><p>Chanhee was sighing just at the sight, Sunwoo pulling back for a moment to take both boys in his hand and stroke them as he spoke. “Changmin have you ever been fucked?” The boy nodded lightly, Sunwoo continuing, “Do you want to be fucked?”</p><p>He let out a small whimper with his nod, grasping at the sheets before Sunwoo let him go, placing Chanhee on his hands and knees, letting the boy hover in awe at the boy. He was long and thin, maybe in another life he would ride him into the next dimension, but today was not that day. Chanhee wanted him whining and moaning beneath him.</p><p>He kissed Changmin’s thighs, letting his wet plump lips drag across skin until he finally found himself kissing the rim of his hole. His sigh stuttered, Chanhee licking a slow stripe that had the boy drawing out a high pitched moan. Heaven, he sounded like heaven. He used his hand to find the lube bottle and pour a generous amount on his finger, sitting back and letting Sunwoo shower his body in affection.</p><p>Chanhee pushed the tip of a finger into Changmin, the boy’s hips raising at the sensation and biting down on his lip to hold in a moan. Sunwoo leaned over and smacked the back of Changmin’s thigh, the boy whimpering at the feeling. “Don’t bite your lip, let us hear you.”</p><p>The rest of his middle finger was pushed slowly until it couldn’t go anymore, Sunwoo pulling Chanhee until his ass was up and out. He could feel the circles being rubbed on his hips as he slowly fucked Changmin with his longest finger, until Sunwoo connected his tongue to the sensitive skin of his hole and he thrust his finger too quickly into Changmin’s ass.</p><p>The boy squirmed beneath him, spilling profanities of “Fuck, please more, God- Chanhee, <i>please.</i>”</p><p>He added another finger as Sunwoo worked, leaving them both a moaning mess. He pushed his tongue into Chanhee, the boy rocking his hips to try his best to fill himself more. It was so wet and he loved feeling so dirty. Sunwoo slipped a finger inside as Chanhee worked on two, moaning through love bites against Changmin’s thighs.</p><p>“Chanhee, please. A-ah ah… please just fuck me,” Changmin stuttered out, moaning between every word. He just needed to feel something that was bigger and longer than Chanhee’s fingers. They felt amazing, but he needed <i>more.</i></p><p>Sunwoo unpackaged a condom rolling it onto Chanhee’s length with his back pressed to his chest. He poured lube on the condom and used his hands to work it in, the boy thrusting his hips forward out of his control.</p><p>He moved forward when he couldn’t hold back anymore, Changmin sliding down the bed to lie on his back with a pillow behind him for support, hands pulling on his thighs for Chanhee to line up. Just the tip of Chanhee’s cock on his hole had him whimpering in anticipation, knowing soon he would fill so full.</p><p>Chanhee thrust ever so shallowly against Changmin’s hole, the boy below him grasping onto his own thighs to beg for more. Sunwoo pushed Chanhee’s hips, forcing the tip inside that left both boys moaning and gasping for air. Chanhee’s arms fell from Changmin’s hips to next to Changmin’s head, hovering over him as Sunwoo pushed him through the stretch. Changmin was a moaning mess, wincing slightly at the feeling but chest giving away how much pleasure he was feeling.</p><p>“A-ah, <i>Chanhee</i>-”</p><p>He was pushed all the way inside, hip to hip and the boy was definitely the biggest Changmin had. Chanhee thrust slowly at first, hardly pulling his hips back at how tight Changmin was wrapped around him. Chanhee began moving his hips soon after, slow and savoring the drag of every movement, praising the boy beneath him for taking him <i>oh so well.</i></p><p>It wasn’t until he could feel Sunwoo’s tip against his own hole that the boy shuddered to a stop. He stilled his hips, only half pushed into Changmin as Sunwoo slipped inside of his easily. Chanhee threw his head back, Sunwoo wrapping his arms around the boy’s chest as he adjusted to Sunwoo’s length.</p><p>Chanhee was a moaning mess, eyes closed and mouth hung open as Sunwoo’s hands wandered across skin until they settled on his hips. For a minute, nobody did anything. All that was heard was heavy breathing from each of the boys, waiting for someone to make the first move.</p><p>Sunwoo did first, bucking his hips and forcing Chanhee to push his hips deep into Changmin. Both boys moaned at the sudden movement, Chanhee holding himself up by his hands over the boy below him. They met eyes, both boys glossed over and full of lust. Sunwoo couldn’t help but chuckle as he grabbed onto Chanhee’s hips, preparing himself for the pace he wanted to set.</p><p>Set he did. He thurst into Chanhee like there was no tomorrow, the boy wanting nothing more than to scream, all of the noises getting caught in his throat. Changmin was whining below him, high-pitched moans and gasps of Chanhee’s name falling from his lips along with drool. With every thrust, Chanhee was hardly in control of, Changmin was seeing stars. He had never been fucked senseless like this and all he could think about was how good it might’ve felt to have Sunwoo doing this to him as well.</p><p>Chanhee was overwhelmed, that was obvious. His eyes were squeezed shut as Sunwoo ruined him from behind, grunting with every thrust and moan the boys he was fucking spilled out. He had never felt like this, had never been in a threesome. After this, how could he get used to anything else? Sunwoo was hitting all of his most sensitive spots, Changmin tightening below him as he hit the boys prostate.</p><p>“S-Sun- a-ah… I can’t hold on mu- fuck, ah!” Chanhee was moaning, hands pressed tightly against Changmin’s waist for any sort of stability. It felt too good, the bliss of every movement on both ends that Chanhee couldn’t help himself.</p><p>He opened his eyes, already feeling overwhelmed, and thrust himself into Changmin and back onto Sunwoo, both boys letting out moans at the pleasure. He was chasing his high, Changmin hardly being able to hold up his thighs as they met eyes. Chanhee looked beautiful like this. Red hair that was more a pastel red than firetruck after the washes since he dyed it, stuck to his forehead, and no longer as fluffy as it always was. He had one eye closed in pleasure with his jaw hung open moaning with every movement. He was endearing like this and yet Changmin was so close to cumming with every thrust.</p><p>Chanhee reached down to stroke Changmin, the boy throwing his head back as his legs shook at the pleasure, only a few more strokes of Chanhee’s hips stuttering from feeling <i>so close</i> to cumming that they did together.</p><p>Changmin covered his own stomach in spurts, moaning and crying out at the overstimulation as Sunwoo chased his high. He was sighing and pulling Chanhee back onto him so hard the boy would likely have bruises on his hips. The boy was a moaning mess as he hit his prostate, unsure if he could hold himself up any longer and pulling himself from Changmin to lay on top of him until Sunwoo was finished.</p><p>Changmin kissed Chanhee’s neck softly, lovingly, whispering love notes for him, “You did amazing, baby, such a good boy. You’re taking Sunwoo so well, you look so pretty.”</p><p>It was only a minute longer until Sunwoo buried himself into Chanhee, cumming into the condom and letting himself soften before pulling out to keep the boy below him from sending him overboard.</p><p>Sunwoo was kind enough to clean the boys up, the other two tired and panting while clinging onto each other. He dressed them all in their underwear before popping open the alcohol and bringing the wine coolers over to the two boys. They were cold, perfect for cooling them down after being covered in sweat.</p><p>Sunwoo took a sip of his beer leaning over and kissing both of the boys deeply who were leaning against the headboard. Changmin was sitting straight, Chanhee leaning against his shoulder lazily sipping on his drink to cool off. He was shivering, from pleasure and the drink didn’t help, but god it felt amazing.</p><p>“Not your type, huh?” Chanhee teased as Sunwoo climbed into bed with them wrapping an arm around Chanhee and Changmin, letting his other trace circles onto Chanhee’s thigh in comfort. His drink lay on the bedside table, Chanhee offering some of his instead of letting Sunwoo even think of moving his hand from his thigh.</p><p>“I’d be a fool If I didn’t see how attractive you are,” the boy reasoned placing a kiss to his ear, “Not to mention you felt amazing and needed all that attention.”</p><p>“Next time-” Changmin started, leaning over Chanhee’s head to meet eyes with Sunwoo, “Can you do me instead?”</p><p>Sunwoo felt his dick twitch but he kept it down, letting out a small groan and connecting his lips with fever, speaking between movements, “God I’ll leave your imprint in the bed forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quatre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changmin had the least to drink, mainly in fear of worsening his concussion that was healing pretty well with sleep and staying off his phone. He remembered the rest of the night, but he wasn’t sure if either of the other boys did. He remembered the sex, that was for sure, because the entire thing felt like a fever dream.</p><p>He only knew it happened because Sunwoo was still in his boxers, Chanhee in the same with a shirt to cover his chest, Changmin the only fully clothed. He woke up with Chanhee intertwined with him, Sunwoo with an arm wrapped around the red-head. At least they were getting along.</p><p>Changmin climbed out of Chanhee’s grasp to take a shower and get ready. They needed to drive, nearly two days, without stopping, to make it to Sunwoo’s casino of choice. He promised himself he could try to have fun, even if Sunwoo wanted to go for selfish reasons that he only confirmed while tipsily kissing Chanhee.</p><p>Damp skin and new clothes later he returned to the room, placing his dirty clothes into his suitcase and turning to see Chanhee stirring in Sunwoo’s grasp. “Changmin?”</p><p>“Hmm? What is it?”</p><p>Chanhee outstretched a hand, half asleep and eyes hardly open. “Did last night really happen or was I just dreaming?”</p><p>Changmin leaned down to pull Chanhee into a kiss, the boy smiling through it lightly. Changmin with his eyes closed felt Sunwoo move, but was pleasantly surprised when he pulled him by the wrist in between the two boys, kissing his cheek. Sunwoo’s voice was still rough, just waking up,  “Stay in bed with me while Chanhee gets ready?”</p><p>Changmin nodded, leaning over to kiss the boy momentarily. Chanhee was already up and out of bed, making his way for a shower. “What does this mean for us? I mean I can’t call this love, I hardly know either of you and yet I feel fear to lose either one of you.”</p><p>“We won’t call it anything for now. No need for labels as long as you’re comfortable.”</p><p>Getting ready and piling into the car felt freeing, for once. Felt like home had finally found them. Chanhee and Sunwoo bickered sometimes, but for the first few hours Chanhee was wrapped in Sunwoo’s arms in the back seat while Changmin drove. They were bundled up under a blanket, from what Changmin could see out of the rearview mirror, Chanhee far into the depths of sleep as Sunwoo gently played with his hair.</p><p>“You two look precious back there,” Changmin laughed softly from the front seat, turning the music down to let the boy sleep comfortably. After last night he was surely exhausted plus potentially hungover. He definitely didn’t drink the most, Sunwoo did, but he was more of a lightweight.</p><p>“Don’t get all sappy with me up there. I’m just taking care of him after ruining him yesterday.” </p><p>Chanhee stirred lightly, Sunwoo for a moment thinking he was still asleep until the boy connected his lips to Sunwoo’s neck. It felt slightly wet but so warm against his skin. Enough for him to let out a small sigh of pleasure.</p><p>“Please do not get frisky in the back while I drive,” Changmin mused, watching them fondly.</p><p>Sunwoo hummed lightly. He wouldn’t let them, half because Chanhee was so tired but also because he had some decency in him not to in a vehicle. Chanhee left soft kisses down his neck Sunwoo melting under the hot touch. Comforting. He hadn’t felt comfortable for a long time.</p><p>“Sunwoo?” Chanhee asked softly, nuzzling his nose against Sunwoo’s neck, the boy feeling his breath on skin and pulling him just a bit closer. “You know I don’t mean to hurt you when I question your lifestyle, right?”</p><p>“I mean, I try not to take it personally. If I were you, I wouldn’t exactly trust me either.”</p><p>“I just worry, Sunwoo. Changmin and I are running away from death, and sometimes I wonder if having you with us means putting us back in the line of danger. You have a gun, you have things from your past that are unresolved, and I can’t help but wonder if you’re the safest option for us to get out here alive.”</p><p>“I never thought about it that way,” Sunwoo spoke softly, leaning over to kiss Chanhee’s forehead softly, “From now on, I won’t steal or do anything that can put us in danger. I love you both too much to do that.”</p><p>They stopped for lunch, though it hardly was lunch at all. Three burgers, two large fries, two shared drinks. Changmin insisted on getting nuggets to share despite neither of the other boys actually wanting them. They bought them, and yes, they did eat them even if they said they wouldn’t.</p><p>Changmin drove until dinner, Sunwoo falling asleep in the back until they switched after. Chanhee drove in the early morning when Sunwoo woke him to switch because he was falling asleep at the wheel.</p><p>When they finally, after two days of driving, made it to the city Changmin was sitting in the back, Chanhee still driving. He rolled down the window, poking his head out to feel the breeze pushing his hair in the wind. It felt amazing, but he was too busy to worry about the pieces hitting his eyes to stare at the towering buildings. Even in daylight, the lights of each passing building were absolutely captivating that he could only imagine in a few hours what it would look like at night.</p><p>Sunwoo’s casino of choice was a large building, a dozen or so stories high and far more regal than Changmin or Chanhee would’ve expected. They got out of the car, grabbing their suitcases, and walked into the building. Through the front doors, they were met with the sounds of gambling. All the voices were mumbled into one, lights buzzing and blinking with each noise of someone winning even the most minuscule amount of money. It was loud and that was just how Sunwoo liked it.</p><p>“I figured, as a celebration, I would splurge and get us a room that you two deserve,” Sunwoo smiled cheekily, turning from checking them in with their three key cards and giving them to the other two. </p><p>He led them past the floor, heading for the elevator that was a sleek black, a honeycomb pattern of tile on every side except for the back wall that housed gold led lights in an abstract pattern. Going up to the very top floor the doors opened Sunwoo leading them down the hallway to the end door, opening it up with his key card, and letting them enter first.</p><p>Both boy’s jaws hung open taking a good look at the room. The entryway alone was lavish, decorated with art and a small reading area. Just past that was the actual seating area. To the left were two large doors that were opened, showing a beautiful bedroom, decorated in black and gold. Everything about it was so immaculate and yet, so Sunwoo, that Chanhee couldn’t help but laugh a little at the boy. The bed was huge enough for all three of them, sheeted white with white pillows. The windows were huge with long flowing white drapery that Chanhee couldn’t help but run his fingers down in awe while the others explored elsewhere. Even when he was touring he never had anything like this, and god was it lovely.</p><p>Changmin was busy musing over the “living room” even though it hardly was. There was a television hung over a faux fireplace decorated with brick and plants that he touched and found out were real. The couches were plain, but there were magazines on the glass coffee table that he perused through before meeting Chanhee to muse at the bedroom.</p><p>“Hey, the bathroom’s pretty too,” Sunwoo called from the room, his voice half echoing in tile. Through the doors, there was a double vanity, marble countertops, to the right a door that led to the toilet and to the left a beautiful shower. It was large, with a sitting area at one end with toiletries and towels for them to use. It was absolutely stunning, black marble, a large frosted glass panel that opened for entry into the large shower area itself. </p><p>“We need food,” Changmin half whined, his stomach rumbling and echoing slightly in the wide tiled room.</p><p>“Let’s go grab something then, yeah?” Sunwoo asked, leaving the inside of the shower to find his phone that he left on the bed.</p><p>“Is it too much to ask that we go out to eat somewhere. Like actual dinner?” Chanhee asked, following the boy to lean against the door frame. “All we’ve had the past two days is take out and I just want something <i>else</i>.” </p><p>Sunwoo smiled, placing his phone in his pocket and walking to meet the two boys who watched him with every movement. He pulled Chanhee by the waist into a short kiss, moving to do the same to Changmin, before speaking, “Then how about we go to an Italian place I know just a block down. High end, good food, call it a date? We can all dress up and grab dinner then come back, drink, and play downstairs?”</p><p>“Dress up? Like actually dressing up nice?” Chanhee asked wide-eyed and a skip in his step as he attacked Changmin in a hug.</p><p>“I’ll start getting ready then,” Sunwoo laughed, pulling out his suitcase to grab clothes to take a shower. He left the main doors open, knowing damn well neither other boys cared. The water began running, the pitter echoing into the bedroom while the other two boys sat on the couch in the living room watching a movie.</p><p>Changmin was curled up against Chanhee’s chest, feet pulled onto the couch and appreciating the attention. It had only been a few days and he was already falling in love with them. Maybe it was because they saved his life, but something about this was so different. It was so easy to talk to them, easy to be taken care of. It didn’t feel like days, it felt like months, maybe even years, of knowing them.</p><p>“Chanhee?” </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Changmin turned his head lightly, looking up at the still-fading redhead. The color was bright compared to the softness of his face. His features were effortlessly beautiful, pink lips that curved in all the right ways, eyes that looked at him like Changmin was Chanhee’s entire world.</p><p>“Is it weird to think that I love you?”</p><p>Chanhee’s lips curved into a smile, the same smile that made Changmin’s heart stop. Maybe that was his answer. Chanhee shook his head lightly and connected their lips. Changmin didn’t taste like blood this time, just that bittersweet almost cranberry taste that Chanhee loved.</p><p>The kiss was soft, moving together in unison but slow and sultry. Chanhee intertwined their fingers with one hand, the other ever so gently pressing against the other boy’s cheek. When they pulled away Chanhee kissed the boy on the forehead and muttered softly, “I love you too.”</p><p>“You two are cute,” Sunwoo interrupted. The two turned to look at him in his entirety. He was wearing black slacks with a sleep black turtleneck, black shoes, and a black belt to match. Over his shoulder was a beautiful wine red colored blazer that made him just so incredibly sexy that Changmin had to hold back a moan. His hair was dark, as always, parted to the side ever so slightly and styled so part of his forehead was exposed. If only something <i>else</i> was exposed.</p><p>“I’ll get ready next before I can’t control myself,” Changmin groaned, pushing himself off the couch and disappearing into the bathroom to get ready.</p><p>Sunwoo leaned across the back of the couch, Chanhee watching his every move as if he had been hypnotized. Sunwoo couldn’t help but laugh at him, “Someone seems distracted.”</p><p>“Someone seems <i>distracting</i>,” The boy huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head. “You look amazing.”</p><p>“Thank you, I’m sure you will as well,” Sunwoo smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair slightly and pulling out his phone, “I’m going to call to make us a reservation.”</p><p>“Alright, Changmin shouldn’t be too long anyway.”</p><p>He didn’t take long at all. He hadn’t taken a shower, still worried about his injury even though Sunwoo told him this morning it looked fine. When he left the bathroom to the living area the boys turned to look at him, once again taking him in. They hadn’t seen any of the others dressed up, so it see it had a whole different feeling in each of their chests. Changmin was wearing black slacks, a red, blue, and green striped shirt under a black blazer, a pair of red converse to match the shirt. So casual, and yet so dressed up at the same time, wearing his eyepatch to cover his bruise. </p><p>“Your turn, love.” Sunwoo motioned toward Chanhee, the boy getting up and wandering off.</p><p>“Go head down, I’ll meet you there, yeah? It shouldn’t take me long.”</p><p>Changmin complained, not wanting to leave anyone alone in case of something happening, especially Chanhee. He finally gave in, handing his phone over to the boy in case something did happen, though it would likely be fine. Chanhee went to the bathroom to get ready as the other two left.</p><p>Sunset had hit the city, lights dazzling as Sunwoo led Changmin by the waist down the crowded sidewalk. The boy had wanted to look at everything, turning heads to read each illuminated sign and street performer. They sure as hell weren’t the only ones out, people dressed up to go clubbing after dinner and tourists alike.</p><p>The walk was short, only being a block down from the casino, a beautiful place with moody lighting. When they entered the doors Changmin was too distracted to pay notice to Sunwoo talking to the hostess.</p><p>The walls weren’t white, a tan color that Changmin couldn’t quite place, a dark wood trim lining the walls with beautiful paintings scattered amongst them. The building itself had beautiful seating primarily booths in similar dark colors. The lights shone gold, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling as they were brought to their seats only after a minute of waiting.</p><p>The table had three wine glasses placed at the end of the table as well as a bottle of wine Sunwoo had bought for them. He poured wine into the three glasses, setting one at the end of the table for Chanhee whenever he would arrive.</p><p>Arrive he did. </p><p>The hostess led him to the table, both boy’s jaws immediately dropping at the sight of him. His faded red hair was so fluffy in contrast to the makeup adorned on his face. Bright pink eyeshadow, eyeliner smudged along his lash line. His skin looked absolutely flawless, a tinge of pink on the cheeks and a bubblegum pink on the lips. He was wearing a velvet black choker around his neck, framing his collarbones that were partially on display from the sweater than hung from his shoulders. A beautiful black sweater with rainbow-colored stripes, the red popping the most with his dyed hair.</p><p>“God, Chanhee. What’s all this?” Sunwoo asked as the boy sat next to him in the booth, pulling him in by the waist and kissing his neck.</p><p>“Not at the dinner table, have some respect. And this? Well, I used to dress up all the time like this and I missed it. I’ll use any excuse not to dress up in sweats or jeans for once.”</p><p>The boys ordered their dishes when Chanhee arrived, mainly pasta or chicken dishes, eating and laughing at the dinner table. For once, life felt normal. They had found their little bubble of happiness right here, sitting eating dinner and laughing over childhood stories. </p><p>Dinner was done, one glass of wine each from the bottle Sunwoo bought. None were truly tipsy, leaving the perfect feeling to gamble the night away. When they re-entered the casino, the lights were buzzy, waiting to be lost into. Sunwoo went to play poker, his favorite for reasons everyone had already figured out, while Chanhee and Changmin played slot machines. Chanhee did more than Changmin, having actually gambled before. He showed Changmin the ropes until they had gone up and down for an hour or two before finally losing all their money. They laughed it off, opting to find Sunwoo who was likely still at playing cards or roulette.</p><p>He was at the roulette table, the men all standing around it watching the ball spin around the wheel in anticipation. When they approached Sunwoo cheered loudly, clapping and smiling wide at his win. He gathered his chips as Changmin wrapped an arm around Sunwoo’s waist, the boy immediately smiling and laughing and wrapping his arm around Chanhee who was standing on the other wide.</p><p>“My babes, how was your time out on the floor?”</p><p>“We lost all our money,” Chanhee laughed, leaning his head onto Sunwoo’s chest as all eyes were on them. Sunwoo was musing over them before a man a few over asked if he was still playing.</p><p>“Oh for sure! I’d love to kick your ass a few more rounds,” the table erupted in laughter. The game continued as Chanhee and Changmin watched. Chanhee understood some of the game, but not to Sunwoo’s level knowledge, Changmin knowing nothing and being so entirely confused but rooting Sunwoo on anyways.</p><p>“Hey, you,” a voice spoke. At first, Chanhee didn’t realize it was for him until they continued, “Redhead.”</p><p>Chanhee turned his head to the man, he was dressed in a suit but he was definitely someone Chanhee had never met. “Yes?”</p><p>“You look familiar. Are you famous by any chance?”</p><p>Chanhee shook his head lightly, “Who do I look like? That's very flattering!”</p><p>He laughed as casually and realistically as possible as the man spoke again, “I can't remember the name. It's an artist my girlfriend really loves. Indie music, though you don’t look like you'd be into that kind of thing. It started with an N, <i>New</i> maybe.”</p><p>“No, sorry. I don’t know, thank you for such a flattering compliment, sir.”</p><p>Chanhee could feel Sunwoo’s grip on his waist tighten as he bet, laughing and talking above the noise of the slot machines behind them.</p><p>“It's getting late, you two. Why don't you go back to our room and I’ll be there in about an hour?” Sunwoo asked, pulling Chanhee into a soft kiss before sending them on their way. The kiss said a lot. A lot Chanhee wished it didn’t. It said, calm down. Stay together. Go back quickly. Find my gun. Be careful. <i>I love you</i>.</p><p>The boys went together, arms wrapped tightly as they made their way to the elevator. The ding broke their silence, Chanhee very obviously nervous. It felt like eternity until they could unlock the door and move into safety. Chanhee dug through Sunwoo’s backpack and suitcase until he found the pistol, double checking it was loaded as Changmin said something about taking a shower.</p><p>The boy carried the gun around the hotel room, looking in every room, every corner, every little thing to see if it was out of place. Nothing was, and sure Chanhee was probably just overreacting, but everything about this was terrifying. There was no way of knowing if it was <i>someone</i> after him, or just an innocent man who happened to know of his existence. </p><p>It was several minutes before Chanhee, ran his fingers through his hair and decided it wasn’t worth being so worked up about. He needed a distraction and he knew damn well what the perfect one would be. He brought the pistol to the bathroom, placing it on the counter and taking a moment to wipe off his makeup. </p><p>The bathroom was warm and sticky from the hot water of Changmin’s shower. Chanhee stripped himself of his clothes, gently knocking on the glass door of the shower before opening it, “Mind if I join you?” </p><p>“No, be my guest. I’m almost done so-” Changmin’s sentence was cut off by a small moan when Chanhee’s lips connected roughly against the most sensitive part of his neck.</p><p>“Forgive me, babe. I just need a distraction,” Chanhee muttered, Changmin leaning his head to the side for better access as his body began to heat up. Chanhee worked his way down the boys neck, moving to his shoulder as his hands wandered around his body.</p><p>Changmin turned around, feverishly connecting their lips under the running water. It was messy, more tongue and teeth than lips, exploring the taste of Chanhee’s last cocktail. The taste was incredible, he wasn’t getting drunk off the taste of that, but the taste of the boy that had pulled their hips together for any sort of friction. </p><p>Chanhee kissed down Changmin’s neck to his chest, pushing the boy to the beautiful bench where the towels and toiletries lay. He sat him down, kissing down his chest and stomach that was breathing heavily in anticipation.</p><p>Changmin was half hard when Chanhee pressed his knees apart to place rough kisses on the inside of his thighs. The boy tilted his head back in a moan, letting his hands run through Chanhee’s dyed hair. The feeling of wet lips sucking marks into his thighs had Changmin’s breath shaking, trying his best to keep from moaning at the sensitive skin. </p><p>“Please, Chanhee. I-It’s too much.” </p><p>The boy nodded below him, licking a line up Changmin’s now completely hard cock. It twitched as Changmin let out a shaky breath, thighs trembling ever so lightly beneath the touch. His tongue was warm compared to the coolness of the shower. It was cold being out from the water but Chanhee was the best distraction as his lips wrapped around the tip, swirling circles with his tongue for Changmin to moan at.</p><p>He sunk lower, tongue dragging as he took all of Changmin in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Changmin let out a moan at the feeling, bucking his hips over so slightly into Chanhee’s throat. It made the boy gag but he never pulled off.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Changmin let out breathlessly, Chanhee pulling off to let his tongue swirl. </p><p>“It’s fine, I liked it.”</p><p>Changmin’s jaw opened in a breathy moan as Chanhee deepthroat him once again, Changmin taking that as permission. He gently wrapped his hands in Chanhee’s hair, thrusting his hips upwards. He was gagging and making obscene noises but the feeling was so incredible that Changmin couldn’t stop. He pulled off just to look at the beautiful sight below him.</p><p>Chanhee, red dyed hair on his hands and knees taking Changmin like he was starving. Eyes puffy with tears at the feeling of his mouth being used for such dirty things, drool falling from his tongue and eyes hooded meeting Changmin’s. They were dark and were just asking to be ruined.</p><p>Changmin pulled the boy gently by the choker he neglected to take off when he crawled into the shower. He pulled him to his feet, both boys standing to connect tongues. Changmin could taste himself on Chanhee’s tongue but he could hardly pay attention to that with how hard his cock was throbbing for release.</p><p>“Who's taking it?” Changmin asked through kisses.</p><p>“Please, me. <i>God</i>, I need it to be me.”</p><p>Changmin turned Chanhee and bent him over the bench gently, ass sticking up for him. He moved to lick around the rim, but Chanhee whined in protest. “Please just finger me, for fucks sake. I need something and I need it <i>now.</i>”</p><p>They both blessed Sunwoo for thinking ahead and putting the lube in the shower. They wouldn’t have a condom, but fuck who cared at this point. Changmin slicked up his fingers, letting them warm up for a moment as his free hand thumbed around Chanhee’s tight pretty pink hole. He knew why Sunwoo was so eager to please him.</p><p>He pressed a finger in Chanhee, the boy arching his back immediately and letting out a high pitched moan. Changmin was so different than Sunwoo. He was gentle and took it slow instead of pushing toward release. The boy relished at the feeling of Changmin’s finger inside of him, even if only one.</p><p>“Changmin, fuck please more.”</p><p>The boy laughed at how needy Chanhee was beneath him, moving his hips back to try to make him go faster. He added another finger slowly, using his other hand to gently pump Chanhee’s member.</p><p>He let out high pitched moans at the feeling. The thoughts of being fucked into by Sunwoo and fucking into Changmin crashing back. He remembered the high, how all he felt afterward was the tingling sensation coursing through his body and shivers of pleasure. Changmin curled his fingers ever so lightly causing the boy to gasp in air and pull a hand up to his mouth to bite on a finger.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you, baby? Fuck you so good you can’t talk?”</p><p>“G-god Changmin please. Please fuck me I-”  sentance was cut off by Changmin’s fingers hitting his prostate repeatedly, moaning being pushed from the back of Chanhee’s throat. “A-ah I need you in me!”</p><p>Changmin was not one to refuse. He slowly pulled his fingers from Chanhee, the boy whining beneath him in the process. He tipped the lube bottle over himself, wincing slightly at the cold feeling against skin that forced a shiver down his spine. He slicked himself up before pressing against Chanhee’s cute little hole, digging nails into skin as he pushed in.</p><p>Chanhee could hardly support himself at the feeling, Changmin being thinner than Sunwoo but longer and using deep, long thrusts to work Chanhee up. The boy was whining beneath him as his thrusts started a rhythm, slower than what Chanhee would have wanted but he couldn’t complain.</p><p>He pushed his hips against Changmin, practically begging him to be rough with him, but Changmin was being reluctant. He didn’t want to hurt Chanhee and considering it was their first time, it was better to take things slow. Chanhee didn't <i>want</i> slow.</p><p>“Changmin if you dont fuck me like you mean it I’m going to beat the shit out of you!”</p><p>That was enough to have Changmin thrusting roughly into him. Chanhee was a whining mess at the feeling of the rough treatment, Changmin holding him up almost entirely while he moaned and whined so loud it echoed as a symphony in the shower. </p><p>“Sorry what was that? I couldn’t hear you over the sounds of you moaning my name.” Chanhee let out a strangled whine at the words spilling from Changmin’s mouth, reaching a hand back to smack at anything for annoying him. What a terrible idea.</p><p>Changmin grabbed his wrist, pining it back to use as leverage until he found Chanhee’s prostate to thrust into. The boy was so overwhelmed no noise came out, choking back moans with each thrust until he could finally formulate any kind of words, “Ride you. Please?”</p><p>The feeling of Changmin pulling Chanhee out was frustrating because god he just wanted release. They moved quickly, Changmin sitting back down with Chanhee climbing into his lap to immediately sink back down. </p><p>Changmin let out a moan beneath him, hands grasping on his waist as Chanhee moved slowly. He was a menace with his hips, moving in circles with every movement that made Changmin thrust his hips upward. Chanhee moaned at the feeling, grasping tightly at Changmin’s shoulders to increase his speed.</p><p>Chanhee was a moaning mess as the two connected lips, Changmin biting harshly at Chanhee’s bottom lip. He reached down to aid Chanhee’s leaking member, causing the boy to still his hips and let Changmin do all the work. It was only a few pumps and thrusts for the boy to lean his head on Changmin’s shoulder as he came in shakes over their stomachs. He was breathless as Changmin thrust shakily into the boy, Chanhee moaning from the overstimulation. Changmin pulled out with a moan, pumping himself until he came as well.</p><p>“Sorry to work you up, hunny,” Changmin half laughed, gently drawing patterns on Chanhee’s skin as he recovered, “Let me wash your hair and clean you up.”</p><p>Chanhee let out a little nod, allowing Changmin to raise the two boys to their feet and return under the running water. They washed their hair quickly, making sure to clean off any cum on their skin and scrub in the rose body wash before drying off.</p><p>They got dressed, Chanhee taking the gun with them into the bedroom. It was early morning at this point, both boys completely exhausted and needing sleep. The front door opened and Chanhee turned the gun until Sunwoo came into view. He immediately put his hands up at the sight and laughed as Chanhee placed the gun on the nightstand.</p><p>“Just me. Wait- Did you two have sex?!”</p><p>Changmin let out a whine at being exposed, mainly because Chanhee was still flushed and breathing heavy, not to mention being twice as clingy as he normally was. Sunwoo complained at them having fun without him as he stripped himself of all but his underwear to climb into bed with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cinq</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changmin groaned at sunlight spilling through the window, his eyes hardly wanting to open. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the morning glow, and looked around the room to gather his surroundings. He was sandwiched between Sunwoo and Chanhee, both fast asleep.</p><p>He groaned lightly, stretching out his sleep before very carefully pulling himself from the blanket and pushing off the end of the bed. The feeling of carpet against his feet was warm, walking toward the window to slide the curtains closed. They must’ve left them open when they fell asleep, and the other boys likely needed rest.</p><p>He walked around the bed to head to the bathroom, doing his business and washing his hands and face. He was so tired, but it was late enough in the morning that he couldn’t crawl back into bed even if he wanted too. There was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in,” Changmin called, drying his face from washing it. Some hairs stuck to his forehead from the water as Sunwoo opened the doors, half rubbing his eyes and squinting.</p><p>“Well, you’re up early.”</p><p>“Good morning. The curtains were open, so I woke up.”</p><p>Sunwoo nodded approaching the boy and wrapping his arms around his waist.</p><p>“You’re so pretty.”</p><p>Changmin laughed, placing his towel to the side and leaning his head against Sunwoo’s admiring the sight in the mirror, “Someone is clingy this morning.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause you two had sex without me!” Sunwoo whined, jutting his hips against Changmin’s ass, pressing the boy between him and the counter.</p><p>“So needy,” Changmin half giggled, turning around to connect their lips. Sunwoo tasted like morning breath, a weird combination with his freshly brushed teeth. Sunwoo was rough, biting his bottom lip roughly until Changmin let him in.</p><p>Tongue against tongue and hip against hip Sunwoo hoisted Changmin up by the hips onto the edge of the counter. Changmin thanked him for putting him in between the double vanity on counter space that wouldn’t hurt his ass. He kissed roughly down Changmin’s neck, tugging at the bottom of his shirt to lift it up and remove it. </p><p>He tossed it to the side, letting his hands roam Changmin’s body in its entirety, soaking in the sight before him. Changmin was sat atop the counter, skin exposed for him and only him. His hair was already stuck to his forehead from the water of washing his face and his skin was pristine, perfect for Sunwoo to decorate him in purple marks.</p><p>Sunwoo connected his lips to Changmin’s collar bone, sucking marks while his hands squeezed his thighs. Changmin let his hands fumble with the waistband of his shorts trying to take them off but struggling when he couldn’t stabilize himself to push his hips up. Sunwoo laughed against skin, moving lower to gently swirl his tongue around one of his nipples.</p><p>Changmin’s hips stilled, a shaky breath spilling from his lips. Sunwoo bit lightly against the skin, Changmin letting out a muffled moan before Sunwoo moved back up to kiss his lips. “Looks like you’re just as needy as I am.”</p><p>Sunwoo kissed down the boy’s stomach, leaving a trail of wet marks until he reached the top of his shorts. Changmin hoisted his hips up with his arms, letting Sunwoo wrap his fingers around the waistband and tug them down. He tossed them to the side, squeezing Changmin’s thighs lightly and staring at the work Chanhee did the night before.</p><p>“He left a lot of marks here,” Sunwoo mused lightly, running a thumb over the small bruises from where the other boy nipped. Changmin let out a small noise, something between a whine and a wince.</p><p>“Are you jealous?”</p><p>“No, I’m glad he treat you well.”</p><p>Sunwoo got on his knees, brushing his lips against Changmin’s clothed member. He let the stimulation take over, the feeling of Sunwoo’s plump lips not quite feeling anything with his underwear blocking the feeling. Sunwoo gently opened his mouth, letting his tongue lap gently across the fabric.</p><p>“Sunwoo please don’t tease me. I’ve wanted you to fuck me for a week at this point.”</p><p>The chuckle Sunwoo let out when he dipped his fingers under the fabric to pull them off had Changmin’s stomach in a whirl. The anticipation was too much for him, already dripping with precum when he was finally let free.</p><p>Sunwoo took no time in wrapping his lips around Changmin’s tip, sinking down onto him gently. Changmin let out a moan at the feeling, Sunwoo’s mouth being so warm and full of spit. It was messy and it felt so good.</p><p>He moved his head, thumbing against the marks Chanhee left on his thighs. He looked up at Changmin, puppy eyes looking so small beneath him that just for a moment Changmin wanted to fuck Sunwoo instead of the other way around. He knew better though. That this was a ruse to get him moaning and feeling in control until Sunwoo finally filled him up to buck his hips like the devil himself.</p><p>Sunwoo looked so pretty like this, eyes lidded and mouth wrapped around Changmin’s cock. He loved being sucked off, but having such a pretty boy beneath him was his favorite kind of painting. Sunwoo pulled off lightly, allowing for his tongue to swirl against the tip before leaving him with nothing.</p><p>He stood and left Changmin alone on the counter to search for the lubricant in the shower. When we returned Changmin had already placed his heels on the counter, showing himself off for Sunwoo. The boy left out a groan at the sight of Changmin waiting to be touched. </p><p>Sunwoo knelt back down, slicking a finger in lube and warming it up while he pressed his tongue against Changmin’s hole. The boy choked out a moan, leaning his head back at the feeling. Warm and wet, swirling circles around the rim until he finally placed a finger to tease him. </p><p>He didn’t push in, just letting Changmin whine at the feeling of anticipation until he was whining and moaning, “Sunwoo, fucking <i>please</i> give me <i>something</i>.”</p><p>Sunwoo pushed his finger in, letting it explore the tightness of Changmin’s ass. He thrust in with his finger, watching as it disappeared and filled the air with moans. Sunwoo pushed in another, Changmin grasping at the counter for stability. Sunwoo curled his fingers with each thrust, knowing exactly how to work Changmin until he was on the edge of orgasm.</p><p>“S-Sunwoo, a-ah- I- I’m gonna-”</p><p>Changmin was a stuttering mess, Sunwoo stilling his finger just as the wave of pleasure attempted to run through Changmin’s body. </p><p>“Fuck, I hate you so much,” the boy groaned as Sunwoo pulled his fingers out from Changmin, laughing with love at the boy who could hardly breathe.</p><p>“No, you don’t, babe. You love me and in just a few minutes you’ll be begging for more.”</p><p>Sunwoo took no time in pulling his underwear down, his cock springing free and hard beyond belief just from pleasing Changmin. He grabbed the condom from the counter, something Changmin hadn’t even noticed he had brought with him. He slipped it on, covering himself with lube, and stroking himself before meeting eyes with Changmin.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Changmin couldn’t do anything but nod, Sunwoo leaning over to pull him into a deep kiss. He pushed in slowly, Changmin gasping at the feeling and locking his arms around Sunwoo’s neck. The kiss was broken from moans falling from Changmin’s lips at how thick Sunwoo was compared to Chanhee. </p><p>It was slow, calculated, as Sunwoo finally pushed to the hilt, letting Changmin breathe for a moment at the stretch, knowing it was probably uncomfortable with only two fingers as prep. He moved his hips lightly in circles, forcing a loud moan from deep within Changmin’s throat.</p><p>The feeling of Changmin’s nails scratching against Sunwoo’s back pulled a hum from his lips. Taking it as permission, he thrust his hips upward into Changmin, the boy leaning his head against Sunwoo’s shoulder, unable to keep himself from staying quiet.</p><p>Sunwoo grasped Changmin’s hips tightly, letting his self-control fly out the window at how tight the boy was, grasping onto him because he <i>needed</i> him. He considered giving a warning first, but snapped his hips upward over and over until Changmin couldn’t function.</p><p>He was moaning with every thrust, trying to moan Sunwoo’s name or words of encouragement only to have them get caught in his throat. Sunwoo was basking in it, making Changmin feel so small and so fucking amazing being used for the younger’s pleasure.</p><p>Sunwoo grabbed one of Changmin’s ankles, moving positions and thrusting as he felt his hips give out. He didn’t know how much longer he could last with Changmin looking so fucked out below him. Changmin screamed at the new angle, Sunwoo knowing he found his prostate.</p><p>He fucked him loudly until Changmin saw white and whined in overstimulation, letting his hands fall from Sunwoo’s neck as he thrust without rhythm, leaving over the older boy with his eyes closed at the feeling of his ass squeezing tightly through the orgasm. He came, letting his hips stutter to a halt pushed deep inside Changmin, both boys out of breath and finding stability in the presence of each other.</p><p>Sunwoo moaned softly when he pulled out of Changmin, tying the condom and tossing it to the side as Changmin let his feet fall from the counter in exhaustion and pain from keeping them in such an awkward position for so long.</p><p>“Breakfast?” Sunwoo asked, getting a warm washcloth to clean Changmin of himself. He let the boy clean him off before the pair snuck into the other room to find some clothes for the day.</p><p>Chanhee stirred in bed lightly when Sunwoo rustled to grab things from the bedside table, primarily his wallet, keys, and phone. The boy in bed groaned and turned to see the two boys already dressed and ready to leave. </p><p>“Where are you two going?”</p><p>“To get breakfast. We’ll bring something back for you,” Sunwoo hummed lightly, leaning down to kiss his lips gently. Chanhee kissed him back, humming lightly in agreement if it meant he wouldn’t have to get out of bed.</p><p>The boys turned to leave when Chanhee whined lightly, them turning into confusion until he finally whined, “Changmin I need a kiss from you too!”</p><p>The boy laughed, coming over and kissing the boy quickly, then his forehead before leaving Chanhee back to sleep. Chanhee heard the door shut and he promptly fell back asleep, the dark room tempting him to the dream world along with the warmth of the covers. The only reason he was pulled from his slumber was the sound of the door unlocking. </p><p>At first, he heard nothing. He sat up in bed, looking at the noise then around the room for the pistol. He clicked his tongue to himself, remembering seconds later that Sunwoo took it. As much as he loved Chanhee, he didn’t trust him not to accidentally shoot him when he entered. Surely, he would’ve also learned to announce his entrance into the room, but it was better safe than sorry.</p><p>“Mr. Choi, It’s room service. A man named Sunwoo sent me with breakfast for you, may I enter?” The voice was female, soft but authoritative, fitting for their job.</p><p>“Yeah- uh, that’s fine.”</p><p>The woman entered, dressed in black with a white apron. Her tray was a beautiful gold, decorated around the edges in swirled designs. There were three silver trays, covered to keep warm. She lifted the first, showing eggs, toast and bacon. The second was lifted, showing strawberry crêpes. The third the hand lingered just a moment too long. Chanhee squinted at it, the slight shake of a hand. The woman was nervous and when she lifted the lid he knew why.</p><p>A knife.</p><p>Chanhee threw the sheets as the knife came down on the bed next to him. Fuck. That man that recognized him from last night completely tipped him off. Son of a- fuck!</p><p>Chanhee grabbed a pillow, defending himself from the stab of an attack once more. Feathers spilled as the boy’s feet hit the floor and ran from the bedroom. He turned his head to look at the woman still chasing him, knife in hand, and approaching at a speed Chanhee wished was slower. Really, he just wished Sunwoo was here.</p><p>Chanhee ran for his life out of the hotel room, leaving the door splayed open. He ran down the hallway, hitting the elevator button and praying it would open for him. It did, thank god, but he was met with the barrel of a gun instead. </p><p>He ducked as it sounded, Chanhee screaming and covering his ears before bolting to the stairwell behind him. He practically threw himself down the stairs, skipping steps and his unsocked feet feeling pain with every smack against the concrete. He made it down to the bottom floor, obviously still being chased.</p><p>The door swung open and he turned his head around the floor of the casino, the lights flashing so early in the morning. He ran through the lights, looking around like a lost puppy for the diner that he knew would be somewhere around here. He stared at the signs, losing sight for a moment the man and woman chasing him until he turned and saw the gun once again point his direction from several dozen feet away. He ran to the side, the bullet whizzing past his head and making his ears heat up in fear.</p><p>This was it for him. He was going to die. He was going to be shot and be murdered and he still had no idea why anyone was hunting him anyways. He had no scandals, just writing his music and performing and trying his best to be kind to every person he ran into. Yet these people he ran into wanted to murder him and all he could do was let the tears spill from his eyes.</p><p>“Chanhee!”</p><p>Chanhee turned his head despite running nowhere in particular. He feared it was another person to run away from, but instead it was Sunwoo, mouth full of food, and hand holding his pistol. He ran over, hiding behind Sunwoo whose hands were already raised and aiming.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“A woman dressed as room service came and attacked me with a knife and chased me down here and then there’s a man with a gun I don't know where he went-”</p><p>“Just those two?” Sunwoo asked, taking slow steps as the chaos finally subsided. Many people had run out of the building at the sound of the gun shot, leaving a crowded room empty. The lights and sounds of the machines did not halt as Sunwoo protected Chanhee with his body.</p><p>Changmin was a step behind, having already taken off the god forsaken eye patch he put on when they went to breakfast for decency. Now was not the time to be decent when he needed two eyes and to be his toes.</p><p>“I need you two to go back to the room and get our things. There's too much to identify us up there. Stick together and be safe do you hear me?”</p><p>Sunwoo’s voice was low as he took steps staring into the maze of slot machines on the floor. There was movement to the left, the boy turning and shooting but hitting a machine and the figure disappearing. </p><p>“We don't have anything to protect us, Sunwoo.” Chanhee was behind both Sunwoo and Changmin who had spoken, “There's no way they sent only two people for Chanhee if they really wanted him dead.”</p><p>Sunwoo didn’t answer. His mind was spinning with anxiety and fear. Fear that one of them would get hurt. Fear that all of this would be in vain. </p><p>There was movement, Sunwoo’s right still leading the boys ever so slowly toward the elevator and stairwell. He turned, shooting and praying that he was fast enough.</p><p>Everything felt so slow to Chanhee as he watched the scene unfold before him. A movie scene, really, surely this couldn’t be happening. Not to him, not to his lovers. The bullet hit the man who was chasing after them in the arm, the man dropping the gun in pain to grasp onto the wound. There was a second gunshot, one Chanhee wasn’t prepared for, flinching as the bullet hit the man in the chest and he tumbled to the ground.</p><p>Chanhee could feel his eyes welling up as Sunwoo rushed over to grab the gun from the floor. Changmin was keeping his eye out for any other movement as Sunwoo turned around to shove the pistol into Chanhee’s hand.</p><p>“Go, stay together, and make sure you both get out safely. Do you hear me?!”</p><p>Chanhee was crying, grasping onto Sunwoo’s wrist trying to pull him with them. “I can’t just leave you here Sunwoo! You’re just as much a part of this as we are!”</p><p>There was a gunshot, a bullet hitting a machine not far from them with the three jumping in shock before Sunwoo could move, “Chanhee, Changmin. I love you both and that’s why it has to be like this. I’ll distract them down here, but I need you to go. Go grab our things, get in the car, and run. If I make it out of here I’ll call you, okay? We can meet up somewhere, just go.”</p><p>Changmin grabbed Chanhee’s wrist pulling the boy as another gunshot rang in the air. There was no time to think besides running toward the stairwell as Chanhee screamed out Sunwoo’s name. It was piercing, the sound of Chanhee’s voice breaking in sobs as Changmin pulled him farther away from the boy.</p><p>The stairwell was empty, quiet. Changmin half-carrying Chanhee’s sobbing body. Chanhee was grasping onto Changmin’s shirt, crying loudly and choking back tears.</p><p>“You wouldn’t let me leave him behind before so why is now any different?!”</p><p>“Chanhee, please. If you want us all to live I need you to snap out of it! Sunwoo is the strongest and most capable of us, and I know he’s giving us a distraction right now. We need to move because the faster we do, the sooner the three of us can go together.”</p><p>Chanhee let out a noise that broke Changmin’s heart, the boy wiping tears and trying to steady himself. Changmin helped him wipe tears and kissed his cheek lightly to find something to feel besides pain. The sound of a door opening floor above them had Changmin shoving a hand over Chanhee’s mouth to silence him. They stood like that for a moment, listening to the footsteps moving down the stairs, Chanhee holding his breath in fear.</p><p>Changmin pulled them from the stairwell back onto the floor and aggressively pressing the elevator button like that would make the doors open any faster. Thankfully it only took a few seconds for the doors to ding, an empty elevator waiting for them. Chanhee clicked the buttons frantically, their floor number, and then the close doors button until they finally dinged. There was another sound of a gunshot but it was dulled by the door closing and the elevator moving upwards. Chanhee held the pistol in his hand, cocking it and holding his hands out. </p><p>Sure, Chanhee had been shooting once and it made sense why Sunwoo didn’t trust Changmin with the gun. They had had this conversation before in the bed of their hotel room about how Chanhee was more level headed even if he cried more often. That unlike Changmin whose first reaction is flight, Chanhee’s was fight. Fight he would if it meant saving the two boys he had fallen in love with over a road trip over life or death.</p><p>The elevator doors dinged and for once Chanhee stepped out first, scanning the hallway that remained empty. He didn’t let his hope that they all went downstairs distract him though. He walked carefully, silently, bare feet against carpet, down to the door of their hotel room that was still left ajar. He could hear rustling and the faintness of voices, stepping through the door frame into the room carefully and letting the pistol in his hands lead his eyes.</p><p>Chanhee wasn’t a bad person, he knew that. He knew that no matter what happened it wasn’t his fault he was being hunted. That if anyone died by his hands it wasn’t his fault and that they were indeed terrible people for attempting to kill him and that, instead, it was entirely self-defense.</p><p>Despite all these thoughts trying to convince himself that he wasn’t a terrible person when he stepped foot into the bedroom and pulled the trigger twice to hit both the men in the side of the skull he averted his eyes. He couldn’t see what he had done to them. He couldn’t see the pooling blood around the bodies that had slumped to the floor and housed souls that would never find peace. He couldn’t think about it, in fear of breaking down again because he was a bad person. He was, really, if not for killing those men, for dragging his loves into the mess he had made.</p><p>Changmin had already gotten the suitcases, one in each hand and shoving one into Chanhee’s for them to leave. Chanhee was shaking, but he led anyway, gun cocked and running out of bullets. The elevator was still their best option and he thanked whatever God that was out there that it was still empty.</p><p>The door dinged and opened to the floor, a body lying just outside of the entrance that had Chanhee gagging at the sight. Was that how he left the men upstairs?</p><p>“Thank god you're both safe,” Sunwoo groaned. He was leaning against the wall, hand pressed roughly against his stomach and it only took a glance for Chanhee to see he was bleeding profusely.</p><p>“Sunwoo!” Chanhee called out, rushing over to the boy as Changmin grasped his wrist. Sunwoo knew why he didn’t have to ask. He smiled lightly at Chanhee who was already skilling tears over again.</p><p>“Chanhee, love, bring the suitcases to the car and us two will be right out. Start it up for us, okay?” Sunwoo smiled and handed over the keys he had stolen from the hotel room when they left for breakfast that morning.</p><p>Changmin took them and handed them over to Chanhee who ran away from the situation. It was too difficult to face, that Sunwoo had been injured. That his voice was so soft and sweet to try to calm Chanhee down from an anxiety attack. That he almost died for him.</p><p>Chanhee was running to the car in tears, out of sight, when Sunwoo groaned in pain and held out a hand for Changmin to take. He gladly did so, the worry obvious in his eyes, the only thing keeping them down being the adrenaline of almost dying minutes ago.</p><p>“How bad is it?” Changmin asked, wrapping Sunwoo’s spare arm that wasn’t pressed against the wound to gently lead him out of the building. Sunwoo groaned with every step, every word that he spoke because everything hurt.</p><p>“I’m not going to lie to you, Changmin. It isn’t good and we need to be fast to the hospital, it's bleeding a lot and I don't know what that knife hit. If I don't make it, Changmin,” Sunwoo sighed lightly, facing the boy who finally had eyes welling in tears, “Make sure Chanhee is safe.”</p><p>The sunlight was beaming on Chanhee who was waiting anxiously in the parking lot with the gun at his side, cocked just in case. He was a crying mess, shaking as he stood in wait. He moved for Changmin to half drag Sunwoo toward the car, the younger boy trying his best to remain neutral and not show how much pain he was in. Changmin lied him down in the backseat, Chanhee getting in to have Sunwoo’s head on his lap while Changmin pulled himself into the already running car.</p><p>They sped out of the parking lot, Changmin whining at someone to look up where the closest hospital was. Chanhee did it without question, giving him directions as he gently caressed Sunwoo’s face. It was hard to focus when Sunwoo was getting blood all over the seats of the car and he just murdered two men in cold blood.</p><p>“Chanhee, look at me,” Sunwoo said softly. The boy was smiling up at the other whose eyes were puffy and red and swollen from so many tears and sobs. He let out a hum of questioning, the sound getting caught in his sore throat that had been cracked and pained of sobs over the boy that was helpless in his lap. “Stop crying. I hate seeing you cry, I always have. There was a reason I came to distract you in that bathroom, show you a good time.”</p><p>Sunwoo raised his hand gently to Chanhee’s cheek, the redhead leaning into it in comfort, “I love you too much to see you sad.”</p><p>Chanhee closed his eyes and let the tears fall at Sunwoo’s touch, not letting himself sob any longer in fear but more in content. Changmin ran over a dip in the road forcing a groan out of Sunwoo’s lips, eyes squeezing shut in pain. Chanhee held the hand that was caressing his face just praying they would make it somewhere faster.</p><p>They did. The hospital wasn’t so far away that Chanhee was nervous about distance, more just the boy bleeding to death at his fingertips. Changmin ran in as the two sat in the car in front of the hospital, staring at each other in love. Neither of them knew if Sunwoo would be fine, Changmin didn’t either, and they didn’t want to break eyes because who knew when they would next meet. Maybe in another life, if things went wrong. Chanhee hoped, prayed, that it wouldn’t come down to that.</p><p>Sunwoo was shoved into a gurney and taken away, past the doors of the hospital building toward the ER. Chanhee was sobbing as they followed the bustle of workers down the hallway toward the Emergency Room. He was too incoherent to remember what they were saying as they cut through the fabric of the shirt he was wearing.</p><p>The room they were moved into was just like every hospital Chanhee had ever been in before, the difference was he was scared this time. Feeling real terror. Changmin held Chanhee close to him as the boy started crying again at the sight of Sunwoo in his state. He had finally let himself loose as he got his fluids and everything hooked up to check his vitals.</p><p>Someone said something about waiting while they did a CT scan but Chanhee could hardly hear anything over the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. Sunwoo was taken from the room and all he could do was clutch onto Changmin’s shirt.</p><p>“How are you so calm like this?!” Chanhee half cried, awkwardly rubbing his tears on Changmin’s shirt but not caring much. He didn't have time to care about anything but Sunwoo. </p><p>Changmin lifted the boy's head lightly, wiping tears away until Chanhee finally grounded himself enough to blink the droplets away and see Changmin was crying too. Maybe he wasn’t as fine as he let out to be and Chanhee couldn’t help but pull him into a soft kiss. Slow and soft, pulling away lightly to breathe. With all the crying he could hardly breathe through his nose let along at all, but Changmin made him feel safe. Safe he was. Safe in his arms. Safe from the pain. He connected their lips again when he could finally calm down his breathing, Changmin just holding him like that. Like he was his entire world. He was his entire world, and he didn’t have to say it for Chanhee to know that.</p><p>When Sunwoo was wheeled back in they started working on stitches for his wound, which after being cleaned looked far better than drowned in blood. Not great, but they were assured that he would be fine and nothing vital was hit in the incident. All he would need are stitches and rest.</p><p>Chanhee was doting on him while the needle pierced skin, the boy cooing and crying over him in whines. Sunwoo, who in any other moment would have adored the boy and comforted him, but the pain in his side mixed with the pain in his skin to solve his problem had him ready to strike.</p><p>“Chanhee, please for the love of God, <i>shut the fuck up</i>,” Sunwoo growled through gritted teeth. Changmin could help but let out a little giggle, gaining a glare from the boy that was obviously in pain. </p><p>“You just got stabbed and you’re complaining about a few stitches?” Changmin joked, eyes still a bit puffy from crying. Sunwoo tried to throw a small punch at the boy but he simply took a step back and let out another laugh. His arms were crossed, giving himself some sort of comfort as he joked around. Sunwoo knew better than to take it too personally but <i>damn</i> this bitch hurt like hell.</p><p>In just a few minutes Chanhee was once again crying at the side of Sunwoo’s bed, the three of them finally alone. Sunwoo cupped his cheek and was smiling fondly at the boy who leaned into his touch as it gave him the warmth of life. Changmin was rubbing his shoulder lightly, content that Sunwoo was finally in good care and not in pain after being pumped with painkillers.</p><p>“Chanhee, please stop crying. You did so well today, without you and Changmin it might’ve been far worse. I’m fine, love, just tired.”</p><p>Chanhee nodded lightly, wiping tears from his cheeks. After everything had calmed down, he was exhausted too. His eyes hurt from crying so much, jaw tight from tension. He needed sleep as much as Sunwoo did.</p><p>“I love you Sunwoo. You too Changmin.”</p><p>The two boys responded in unison, “I love you more.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three hours and Sunwoo wanted to leave, for several reasons. Lying in bed wasn’t something he enjoyed doing, and it didn’t help that every time Chanhee looked at him for too long the boy’s eyes would fill with tears. Changmin was sitting with him, arm wrapped around his shoulder for comfort, but he could see it. Everybody wanted to leave.</p>
<p>Plus, not to mention they had just killed multiple people. In self-defense, yes, but Sunwoo knew better than to think Chanhee and Changmin wouldn’t be shaken up about it.</p>
<p>
  <em> He just wanted to go home. </em>
</p>
<p>There wasn’t home yet, just the idea of it, but it was something. Something that wasn’t a hospital room.</p>
<p>When the doctor came to discuss discharge from the hospital, Sunwoo fought for that afternoon after lunch. Hesitant to let him leave, it took some convincing from Chanhee and Changmin that they would take extra good care of him and make sure everything was cleaned properly and healing well.</p>
<p>It hurt, and his fucking arm would be bruised from the damn IV. He just wanted a bed to sleep in, and no the hospital bed was not sufficient enough. A real bed, one that he could just sleep for 3 days until some of the pain subdued.</p>
<p>Until then, there was the car ride. The car that had blood-stained seats and even more than ever needed to be ditched. So ditched it was.</p>
<p>They bought a new car, though the car itself wasn't new by any means. It was an old thing, but I didn't cost much. They just needed it to get them to the coast and once they had enough money buy one that was more suitable. </p>
<p>It was at least in <em> decent </em> condition. It had air conditioning and rode decently well and Sunwoo couldn't care as long as they finally made it somewhere so he could <em> rest. </em></p>
<p>So they left.</p>
<p>Left the big town into the lines of forest towards the coast. Past the idea of danger and into nothingness as it was meant to be. The trio that came together on accident and stayed together by fate.</p>
<p>On accident…</p>
<p>"Hey, how did you two even meet?" Changmin asked from the front seat. Sunwoo was bundled in a blanket in the back, using a hoodie as a makeshift pillow while Chanhee sat in the passenger seat admiring the view of green.</p>
<p>"It's kind of a long story actually," Chanhee muttered, "A lot of my past."</p>
<p>"Okay well, as much as I don't want to pry you open, you almost just got us killed so I think i deserve to know what the <em> fuck </em> is happening with both of you."</p>
<p>Sunwoo groaned and turned his head, “Well mines the better of the two probably. At least I’m not being tracked down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It's a lot to understand, really, because sometimes I don’t even understand it. I ran away when I was very little, it wasn’t like I was being taken care of anyways. I remember for a few weeks I sat outside convenience stores begging for food and hoping it would be enough. Strangers kindness kept me alive. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I can remember the whispers, about there being a little boy without parents. Lost, lonely, dirty, and unpresentable. Moms would keep their children away from me when they walked past, but those same mothers would look at me in pity. In all those people only one stopped for me. She knelt down in front of me and offered a juice box and some food with a smile on her face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Do you have anywhere to go sweetheart?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I shook my head because there was no use in lying. I had been alone and as much as it was bad, I didn’t want to go home. My parents weren’t looking for me anyway, they probably hardly noticed I was gone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Do you want to come with me?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I couldn’t say no. I mean, I could’ve, but I needed something. So she took me home. It was a small apartment, but it was clean from what I remember. She placed me up on my couch for the night and she asked me about myself. I told her everything that had happened over take out food and went to bed. When I woke up in the morning she left me a sticky note that just said “Out for work, when I get back we’ll go get you some clothes :)” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And that’s exactly what happened. She fed me, clothed me, all at the age of ten. She taught me everything I know. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t get it twisted, she never took me to the places she would go. I was too young for that, but she would go out placing bets and tricking men just to bring back money to support us. She was damn good at it too. I remember getting good presents for my birthday and Christmas and in return she taught me how to play. She taught me the numbers, bluffing, everything I could ever know. She taught me magic tricks which led to pickpocketing, but she was like a big sister to me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She wasn’t perfect. She pulled me into a place that as a child I probably should’ve never been dragged into, but she was wonderful. She made sure I stayed in school and did my homework. She sang me to sleep every night, even on the days she was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open. She showed me the world outside of what I had grown up with, that it could be kind to me if I played my cards right. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I tried. I really did. I loved her, and she got taken away from me. After I turned 16 she seemingly disappeared. She didn’t come home after work and I thought maybe she was just caught up or went to a friends, but she never came home the next day either. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s dangerous out there in the world, let alone for her. She ran with the wrong crowd, and so do I, but I knew she would never do something to get herself into danger. Something had to have been wrong. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So I snooped. I shouldn’t have, but I had to. I dug through her things until I found her little book that she kept at home of all the people she owed money and all the people that owed her. She was organized and a perfectionist, so I started calling people. I couldn’t just go to the police, they would shut down anybody I suspected because so much illegal stuff happens so I did it by myself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I called people and called people and found out where they played. Went down and played so I could keep paying rent for the apartment in hopes she would just come home. </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Vienna! Vienna, get your son of a bitch ass out here I want to fucking talk to you!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Two men rushed to grab Sunwoo, but he simply dodged them as best as he could, until Vienna came into sight. He waved them away, the men moving away but still in reach if necessary. The smell of alcohol was high, but not just whiskey and beer. A tinge of something else.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Sunwoo, what are you doing here?” Vienna asked, approaching him carefully. He was run down, bags under his eyes, and completely spent. He hadn’t slept more than a handful of hours in the past three days just trying to find her. Trying to understand something, anything. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “She’s gone. You have something to do with it, so fucking tell me before I hurt you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You wouldn’t hurt me, would you? You’re just a little boy and if you did I’d be sure to make sure you disappear like she did.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sunwoo felt his entire body heat up, his eyes wide and full of rage. Vienna did something to her, and he knew it as soon as he found out she was here the night she went missing. But what? Why? He needed answers and goddamn it, he would get them. “I will fucking murder you, where is she?!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “She isn’t here,” Vienna spoke softly, picking up his glass of alcohol to take a swig, “I wouldn’t lie to you about that.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Then where is she. What did you do to her?!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Unfortunately, Sunwoo at your age you aren't allowed here without a guardian or chaperone, so I’ll have to have you removed.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sunwoo tried to dodge the men, at sixteen he was nimble and quick, but he sure as hell wasn’t quicker than the gun that was cocked to his left. He was forcibly removed, moving against the strength that was pulling him off his feet screaming her name, Vienna’s name, screaming for help. Nobody did help, because nobody cared, and still nobody does except for him. </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I know Vienna did something to her, I just don’t know what. She’s a missing person and for all I know she’s probably dead. I don’t want to give up hope but it's been over 5 years now, and it's time for me to move on instead of looking for her. I’m tired of gambling, as much as I love it, because I’m tired of being this bad boy that can’t keep himself in check. I just needed to run away, but I needed money before I did. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When I was finally ready, I ran into Chanhee. </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sunwoo’s story is sadder than mine is, but mine is just… you know. You’ve seen it now. When you first met me I was actually on tour. I’ve said it before but I make music and I was pretty popular in the indie scene. I had only a few more stops before I would go home for a friend’s movie premiere.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I miss it, a lot actually. All the lights, the cheering fans. I miss performing and standing on stage with beautiful clothing and listening to everyone sing the lyrics I wrote and poured my heart into. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was a few years ago when the first threat came in. I was in my hotel room when I received a phone call on the other end. </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Keeps your eyes open when you sleep. I’ll be coming for you.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The voice was scraggly, eerie, and most definitely put through a voice modulator. It sounded more robotic than human but the articulation was definitely someone physically speaking. After those two sentences the line cut, a drawn-out pitch ringing in Chanhee’s ears along with panic. He couldn’t move, frozen in fear. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> What was he supposed to do in this situation? It wasn’t like he was huge enough to have bodyguards and protection, all he had was his staff. His manager… he would know what to do. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Chanhee stood from the bed, practically barging out of his room over to the next one over. He knocked aggressively, looking back and forth in the hallway in paranoia. The door opened and he immediately pushed past it, leaving his manager standing in the doorway to slowly close and lock the door. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What’s going on? I just got into bed.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “A phone call!” Chanhee half-whispered through tears. They were already overflowing, overwhelmed in fear and terror, “It just said they’ll be coming for me and to keep my eyes open when I sleep…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His manager paced gently, trying to decide what to do. They just went to bed that night, trying to pretend it didn’t happen until tomorrow. Surely it would be fine for one night. Chanhee hardly slept, but when they woke up the next morning the door to Chanhee’s room was ajar and torn apart.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He wasn’t safe anymore. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They continued on tour, ignoring calls, hiring a private investigator, getting bodyguards. It didn’t matter though. They got worse. Threatens of death of him, of his family, of his friends. Graphic details of his murder, exactly how whoever it was wanted to do it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When they got a call about a bomb threat they had to take it seriously. The hotel evacuated everyone, leaving Chanhee outside in a blanket wrapped around him, a mask over his face, and surrounded by the guards. The lights were big and distracting his fear. He prayed it was a bluff, there was a casino below the rooms after all. Perhaps this was all just a fun game, nothing serious and to be worried about. Just to instill fear. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The clock ticked and ticked. They waited and waited. The clock struck midnight and nothing happened. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Chanhee let out a little giggle in relief. He was fine, everybody was fine. It would be okay. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Except it wouldn’t. The sound of glass shattering, stone collapsing, the boom echoing. This was because of him, but he never knew what he did. He watched as pieces of drywall and beams burst into flames, crackling as everyone covered their ears and eyes to protect from the bright light and loud noise. Chanhee was used to these sensations from performing, and maybe that made it worse. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Chanhee jumped at the unfamiliar voice, turning to meet a boy in a hoodie. Sketchy, not someone to be trusted. His guards hardly noticed him and Chanhee wondered how, or why. Fate maybe.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Who the fuck are you…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “This is because of you, isn’t it? My name is Sunwoo.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “How did you--” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You stick out like a sore thumb with your entourage.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Chanhee sighed, running a hand through his hair and thinking. He always thought too much. How he had gotten here, a dream of singing only to be ripped from him. What would he do now? He knew whoever was after him was dangerous, that something would have to change. He would have to change otherwise hed be putting so many people in danger. “Do you ever feel like running away, Sunwoo?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “All the time,” Sunwoo groaned, stretching his arms a bit as he watched the fire burn, “Thinking about doing it tonight actually. You look like you need someone to go with, wanna tag along?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “And what, leave everything behind?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It's either that or your life.” </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So we ran away in my truck, with hardly anything, driving away from my manager with northing but a small whisper of “Don’t come after me, I’m doing this for all of you. Say I died in the fire, I’m gone now.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We drove until we ran into you, which wasn’t very far. Now we’re here. Somehow, someway they’ve found me, and I’m sorry that I dragged you two into all of this. </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to both of you, really. My problems seem like nothing to yours,” Changmin sniffled to himself, using a hand to wipe away a stray tear or two.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe in fate,” Sunwoo groaned softly, carefully sitting up to talk better with the two boys, “but if I did I would say this is pretty damn good fate we have going for us.”</p>
<p>“Sunwoo?” Chanhee asked softly from the front seat, turning awkwardly to peek his head into the back seat. Sunwoo was waiting for him with a nod of the head for him to continue, “Do we know what our plan is once we get to the coast?”</p>
<p>Sunwoo scoot forward, pulling Chanhee into a soft kiss, lips saying more of love than words ever would, “I’ve already worked something else. One night in a hotel and then we should have a home to make ours. To make yours. It’ll be something good.”</p>
<p>
  <em> I promise. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coast was stunning. Absolutely perfect. Chanhee and Changmin had no idea what would be waiting for them, but god was it perfect. They slept a night in a hotel as soon as they got there and when they woke up after being up for so long Sunwoo had disappeared. He left a note saying not to worry, to text when they were awake so they could go get breakfast together.</p>
<p>When Sunwoo returned to the hotel he said he went down to get some stuff for his wound, nothing serious. They ate breakfast at a little local place, finally settling down into the area. Chanhee leaning against Changmin’s chest as they waited for the bill in comfort because they could finally get away from it all.</p>
<p>Chanhee cried when he saw the little cabin Sunwoo pulled some strings to get. Said he knew someone that could hook them up with a place to stay. It was mainly wooden but still had modern flares. The kitchen looked recently redone, not too small but definitely not large. There was no furniture so they had to go out and get an air mattress to sleep on for a while.</p>
<p>It took two months before Sunwoo let them splurge on an actual mattress, reasoning that they were sleeping fine as long as they were together and saving money would be best while Sunwoo and Changmin job hunted. After he got a solid job he bought a bed first thing with the leftover money they had, Changmin already working part-time at a small coffee shop in town.</p>
<p>It was a slow process, furnishing the house together. They built it together though. The living room now had two couches, many throw pillows and blankets thanks to Chanhee’s interest in interior design. They had hung pictures of them on the beach together along with some decor from the local antique shop. There was a television too, placed on a stand on the far wall littered with candles and incense. </p>
<p>The kitchen had all the cooking ware they could ever need, Chanhee picking up the responsibility of cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner for whoever was home at the time. He didn’t leave the house very often, for safety purposes, but he enjoyed cooking. It was a good past time for him and his boyfriends happily tried every dish he experimented with. </p>
<p>The office space was Changmin’s, given to by both of the boys. Changmin was working part-time, but he also took the time to explore hobbies he had always wanted to. Currently, he was interested in writing short stories, sitting at the desk at the desktop computer at a document full of words. Chanhee occasionally sat with him in the office just on his lap which he worked, lazily kissing and sucking marks in his neck until Changmin was worked up enough to pull him to the bedroom.</p>
<p>A beautiful little bedroom with paintings Changmin did down by the beach when he was learning how to paint. He didn’t consider them very good but Chanhee insisted on hanging them up to display regardless. It was a beautiful sight to Chanhee, but not as beautiful as Changmin on his hands and knees as he pushed into him.</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck</i>, Chanhee. You feel so good, <i>oh my god</i>-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it's been a while since I fucked you, huh? Normally you’re the one fucking me unless Sunwoo is involved and he’s been so busy with work that you aren’t getting enough attention.”</p>
<p>Chanhee moved slowly, enjoying the drag of Changmin’s tight ass around his length. He held Changmin by the waist, the boy’s head leaning against sheets as Chanhee worked him up slowly. “How is his job going? I don’t see him in the morning before he leaves.”</p>
<p>“He said it’s been good. He expects a promotion in the next month.” Chanhee smacked Changmin’s, the boys hips moving forward on instinct at the pain only or Chanhee to pull them back again. “Let’s not talk about Sunwoo while I fuck you, yeah? So ungrateful.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t it, I just- <i>ah, fuck</i>- I was just curious I haven’t asked him or anything.”</p>
<p>“Then ask when he gets home and focus on my cock instead.”</p>
<p>Chanhee snapped his hips harshly forward, a whine leaving Changmin’s mouth as he situated himself better to hold his weight. Chanhee trailed a finger down Changmin’s spine softly, a shiver running through the boy’s body along with a small shake of his shoulders and thighs. </p>
<p>Chanhee hummed lightly when Changmin moved his hips backward to meet his own. Changmin was always needy when he took dick, whether it was Sunwoo’s or his own. He always wanted more, always for him and never for the other person. Selfish, greedy, as Chanhee would often say during sex. </p>
<p>Sunwoo and Chanhee had learned to punish him when he was too eager, on more than one occasion forcing him to watch them fuck as punishment. Sometimes Chanhee would fuck Sunwoo until he cried, loving the way Sunwoo was needy for him. Othertimes Sunwoo fucking Chanhee on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>He couldn’t touch himself, not even a little bit or he would get nothing, but he had gotten better. Good enough, so to speak. He definitely felt better after not taking for a while, almost too tight around Chanhee’s cock.</p>
<p>Chanhee gyrated his hips, Changmin letting his small moans fill the room. He never cared about being quiet and Chanhee loved hearing him. Chanhee slowly thrust into him, deciding teasing was enough until he could set a pace that Changmin liked. He liked it too of course, but he always needed to remind Changmin that this was not for his pleasure but Chanhee’s.</p>
<p>The thrusts picked up in pace, Chanhee finding that sweet spot of timing for Changmin to spill moans and hardly hold himself up. Every movement too good, every press just slightly too deep, everything just so damn perfect that he wouldn’t last long like this. Changmin knew Chanhee wouldn’t be at this for long enough to let him cum but it didn’t matter when he could hardly think farther than when the next thrust would come.</p>
<p>Chanhee leaned over, slowing his hips down to dress deeply inside of Changmin, but also to nip at his shoulder just how he liked it, a long drawn out moan forcing a bit of spit to fall onto the bedsheets from Changmin’s mouth.</p>
<p>“You’re making a fucking mess Changmin. I’m going to have to do laundry before bed so Sunwoo can have somewhere nice to sleep.”</p>
<p>“I thought we weren’t supposed to talk about Sunwoo while your dick is in me.”</p>
<p>Changmin was always fucking sassy, that wasn’t new. That didn’t mean Chanhee would take it from him. Chanhee lifted his body, reaching a hand to pull Changmin by the hair so his head no longer was hanging in pleasure. He fucked into him without regard, listening to the whines and curses spill over.</p>
<p>The grip in his hair was tight, using only that as leverage for Chanhee to better fuck into him. It felt too good, Changmin trying so hard to keep from reaching down to stroke himself. He needed to cum, needed it so badly, but Chanhee wasn’t ready to give it to him.</p>
<p>“What was that you said?”</p>
<p>“N-nothing, <i>I’m sorry</i>!”</p>
<p>Chanhee hummed and let go of the tight grasp on Changmin’s hair, letting the boy fall against the bed. He completely slipped out, Changmin’s chest heaving below him. “Ride me as an apology.”</p>
<p>The boy nodded, sitting up and waiting patiently for Chanhee to move to the headboard, situating some pillows behind him for support. He waited patiently for the okay to straddle him, hands gripping on sheets to avoid touching himself or Chanhee.</p>
<p>“Alright, come here.” </p>
<p>Changmin practically jumped on the boy as soon as he could, using one hand to hold himself up on Chanhee’s shoulders and the other to grab his dick to line it up. He pressed in easily, sinking down and savoring the hiss Chanhee made at the feeling. He moved his hips lightly, Chanhee placing his hands on his hips to grasp and guide him.</p>
<p>“I should let you fuck me more often,” Changmin half-laughed, a moan spilling after as he lifted and lowered himself once, then twice, “You feel amazing.”</p>
<p>“So do you, baby, now get to it.”</p>
<p>Changmin nodded working himself up until he was actively fucking Chanhee with his hips, the boy moaning beneath him. Chanhee loved being ridden, not having to do all the work but still getting the pleasure. Changmin was always eager to please, so it was ideal for both of them really.</p>
<p>Chanhee loved watching his dick disappear with every bounce of Changmin’s hips, loved watching the boy ruin himself on his cock and bite his lip as he chased his own high. His ass felt amazing really and Chanhee was getting worked up like this too, it wouldn’t be long he didn’t think but it had been a while since he had fucked anyone too.</p>
<p>The front door opened and Changmin’s hips stilled for a moment, listening intently. There was a jingle of keys hitting the kitchen counter along with a cell phone and maybe even a water bottle.</p>
<p>“Chanhee? Changmin? I’m home.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo’s voice was familiar, but it didn’t matter right now. Chanhee planted his feet and fucked up into Changmin, forcing loud and guttural moans to fill the bedroom and spill through into the living room.</p>
<p>They all knew Sunwoo would follow the sound, both out of curiosity to see just who and how someone was being ruined, but also as a greeting from a long day of work. Sunwoo groaned as soon as he saw the sight, Chanhee slowing his hips as Changmin’s face completely flushed. It wasn’t a groan of arousal, more of frustration.</p>
<p>“You guys couldn’t have waited thirty minutes for me to get home?” Sunwoo sighed, pulling his tie from around his neck and tossing it on the bed. He immediately went to work on unbuttoning his shirt, Changmin still red from embarrassment.</p>
<p>“What are you so shy for?” Chanhee snarkily asked, “Sunwoo’s seen you in worse positions, fuck he’s <i>put</i> you in worse positions.”</p>
<p>“I just wasn’t expected to be walked in on is all-- Sunwoo I’m sorry we didn’t wait for--”</p>
<p>Sunwoo walked over to the side of the bed after his dress shirt was unbuttoned. He looked good like this, Changmin eyeing the scar on his abdomen from what had happened over half a year prior. It made them giggle now because of Sunwoo whining when Chanhee tried tricking him into getting the stitches taken out at the hospital only for him to cut them in their bathroom at 2am when the other boys were asleep.</p>
<p>Sunwoo leaned down to kiss Chanhee, soft and gentle, no bit of arousal what so ever, then leaning to kiss Changmin on the forehead. He let his hands roam Changmin’s shoulders momentarily before Chanhee piped up beside them.</p>
<p>“Changmin wanted to talk to you about work earlier.”</p>
<p>“Oh did you? We can talk now while I get ready to take a quick shower. I want to go out to eat dinner with my two pretty boys.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a great idea,” Chanhee hummed in agreement, tapping Changmin’s thighs gently to bring his attention back to him, “Remember what we said about eye contact? Turn around.”</p>
<p>Changmin whined but did as he was told, knowing that if Chanhee wouldn’t force him to, Sunwoo surely would. He shuffled on his knees, sinking back down on Chanhee’s cock as soon as he could, just needing to be filled.</p>
<p>“What was it you wanted to talk about, babe?” Sunwoo asked, leaning over to kiss him gently. Chanhee moved his hips gently, knowing this was one of Changmin’s favorite positions, and forcing a moan from Changmin’s lips onto Sunwoo’s.</p>
<p>“I just- <i>ah, fuck</i>, you’re getting a promotion?” Changmin’s hips were sputtering hardly able to keep moving, Chanhee noted he needed to take over, but he wouldn’t. Not yet.</p>
<p>“Yeah, probably next month. That means I great birthday present for you, baby.”</p>
<p>As soon as Changmin began to speak Chanhee thrust roughly into the boy, forcing a slew of curses from Changmin’s lips. He lowered his head, squeezing his eyes closed at Chanhee hitting his prostate at this angle.</p>
<p>There was a smack of a hand against Changmin’s ass, Chanhee not bothering to soothe it, “Say what you wanted.”</p>
<p>Changmin was a moaning mess, Sunwoo watching intently at the boy. He slowly lifted his head to meet Sunwoo’s eyes, loud ah, ah, ah’s falling with every rough movement Chanhee was making beneath him, “I- <i>ah, shit, ah</i>- I thought you didn’t, <i>fuck</i>, didn’t like your job.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo smiled fondly at him, reaching over to brush his sweaty hair back that was sticking to his forehead. He left the boy and his moans on the bed, moving to the dresser to find some more fitting clothes for dinner. Jeans and a comfy tee shirt, far different than his business attire.</p>
<p>“I did at first because really, me doing office work sounds like a mess. But I realized recently that even though sometimes it's very boring and plain and usual, that’s exactly what I want. I wanted something simple that would make life more normal and I’ve come to enjoy the office quite a bit actually. How is the writing going?”</p>
<p>“It’s going good, I- <i>shit, right there ah ah, Chanhee, please</i>-”</p>
<p>“Think you can cum untouched?” Chanhee barged in on the conversation, his hips far from a rhythmic pace. He was ready too, Sunwoo could see it. He had memorized every way each of the other boy’s faces showed immense pleasure in whether they were giving or receiving. They both looked absolutely beautiful and if they didn’t have dinner plans Sunwoo would’ve joined in on the fun. </p>
<p>Changmin nodded eagerly, moans spilling from his lips as Chanhee lost any and all control he was trying to save. He came with a heavenly moan, fucking Changmin roughly and through every wave of pleasure he was feeling even through tremors that waved through his thighs. Changmin didn’t have much in him left anyways and soon he came too, locking eyes with Sunwoo in embarrassment as he shook in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Well, now that you two are done having fun without me, let's all take a shower before dinner, yeah? I want to go to the pizza place in town we haven’t tried yet, it’s supposed to be good.”</p>
<p>They couldn’t say no to Sunwoo. The shower was warm and Changmin spent most of his time working any knots Sunwoo had in his back and neck while Chanhee peppered him in kisses and washed his hair. Of course, they washed themselves too, paying extra attention to Changmin’s ass which was sore, before they all got out and dressed for dinner.</p>
<p>Chanhee was finishing up his makeup when the sound of sirens off in the distance had him wandering into the room. </p>
<p>“Sirens? They aren’t coming for us, right?”</p>
<p>Sunwoo walked over to Chanhee gently, pulling him into a tight hug and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I’m not going to lie to you, they sound like they’re getting closer but I don’t know if they're coming for us.”</p>
<p>“Is this it for us if they are?” Chanhee asked, pulling away to meet Changmin’s gaze who had since raised from the couch and moved to the window of the cabin to peer out. Where they were there were hardly sirens, hardly anything happened around here. It's why Sunwoo picked it.</p>
<p>This was the first time they had heard them truthfully, and it meant nothing good to either them or someone else.</p>
<p>“Sunwoo, we killed people. I shot men in that casino, we know they have it on tape. What happens if we go to jail?”</p>
<p>“Chanhee, shush. You don’t know they’re here for that if they’re coming for us at all. Those men were hired to kill you. If we didn’t do what we did you would be dead.”</p>
<p>Changmin walked from the window to the two boys embracing each other. Chanhee wouldn’t cry from this, Changmin could tell that, but he could see the fear in his eyes. They all thought this was finally over, and yet the police sirens outside said otherwise.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Chanhee. Whatever happens, we’ll be doing it together. We can work things out we always do. Whether they’re here because of those people or here for the crimes we’ve done, it won’t matter if we do it together. We’ve always done it together.”</p>
<p>“Let's just see what they want from us before jumping to conclusions, Chanhee,” Sunwoo muttered softly to the boy, kissing his forehead in an act of love. An act that said more than he had the time to. “I promised to keep you safe and this is no different. Trust us?”</p>
<p>“I trust you.”</p>
<p>Chanhee pulled away from Sunwoo’s embrace, dragging fingertips down his arm until their fingers were intertwined. Changmin followed suit, grasping tightly onto Chanhee’s in comfort. Sunwoo led them to the front door, unlocking the deadbolt and opening it to be met with the flashing lights of cop cars dancing with the sunset. They stepped onto the porch, Sunwoo leading as he always did.</p>
<p>“Good evening, officers.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Croix de bois, Croix de fer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the light of </p><p>the world, </p><p>I was</p><p>              drawn</p><p>                                 to you.</p><p>The strings</p><p>of fate </p><p>                                                 </p><p>                                                         drifting</p><p> </p><p>until you are</p><p>                          my everything.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This work was written entirely for my best friend Connah, who has loved me unconditionally without having to be asked. Who has comforted me when I needed it most, listened when nobody else would, and has given me a home away from the world. A hiding place, a safe haven.</p><p>As of writing this, it's been less than two weeks of talking nearly every waking moment we can both spare, and within one of those days we were already spilling secrets and throwing caution to the wind. Being hidden behind a pseudonym helps, but something about you is so easy to fall into and I don't regret doing so one bit. Maybe I depend on you too much, but if it means talking to you every day and being apart of your life, then what can I be upset for?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I may depend </p><p>on the dazzling sun, </p><p>flowers sprinkled among</p><p>days and nights </p><p>                             of waiting </p><p>                                                  for love, </p><p>Yet I wish </p><p>for nothing more</p><p>You are my </p><p> </p><p>                                               sacred wish.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I love you. That’s a bit silly to say so formally, isn’t it? I mean, goodnight texts and when I text you over tears not once have you hesitated to tell me those three words, and yet every time you do I feel warm. You know plenty of things about me, about how all of this came to be.</p><p>However, for those who don’t, as I began reading I came across Connah’s work, easily falling in love with each they had created. Enough to leave comments and love with each chapter posted. Given the opportunity to make it past that has only been one of the biggest joys in my daily life. It's silly, it really is, to have their timezone figured out, knowing their schedule, waiting during the day for them to wake up and shower them with love.</p><p>Not only do I have so much to thank you for, but I also don’t have enough words to do so. Formulating sentences, even when you’re the easiest person to talk to, I find to be difficult. How to explain to you that I see you in things that I was never meant to. Or that when something good happens in my life, I share it with you because you doing to same makes it feel like we aren’t oceans apart. Or the fact nearly every dream I have you apart of it somehow because regardless of if I asked, you have intertwined your life with mine.</p><p>I mean it when I say I don’t deserve you, because you’re so entirely perfect to me.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Croix </p><p>                  De</p><p>                                   Bois</p><p>Croix</p><p>                 De</p><p>                                   Fer</p><p>Crossing against</p><p>The </p><p>                           Starlight</p><p>Are you</p><p>My destiny</p><p>                           Or something</p><p>                                                            Much more</p><p>And how do I</p><p>Know the difference between</p><p>The sound of rain</p><p>or </p><p> </p><p>                     scattered</p><p> </p><p>                                                    snow</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's been a few months now, and not much has changed. You still manage to bring a smile to my face by doing nothing, all because I enjoy your company. Going from adoring your work to adoring the flaws in you I’ve come to know is surreal to me. Not once did I expect, before Crème was even a thought in my mind, that leaving comments on your works because I had fallen in love with them would lead us to this.</p><p>Sending pictures of our lives just because it brings me comfort. Discussions of how beautifully tragic life can be. Every moment I’ve had with you had brought me happiness and I’ll never be able to truly thank you for that. You might not understand it, the reason I care for you so much, because truthfully I hardly understand it myself. I just love you, in the most beautiful way, because you inspire me to be better. You encourage me to live life to it's fullest and offer my support and encouragement as I figure out the mess that is.</p><p>I love you, for giving me the strength to be myself, take care of myself, and love myself. Regardless if you meant to do it purposefully or not. Regardless if you notice it happening or not. You are the biggest blessing in my life at the moment, and if I was better at words I would explain all of those little details to you, but sadly I am not. Instead, all I have is poetry.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Falling</p><p>           Down</p><p>                     in trust</p><p>Constellations are made</p><p>With every wish of understanding</p><p>The lack of judgment</p><p>The presence of comfort</p><p>Warmth</p><p>                  Dizzy</p><p>                                   Falling</p><p>In the warmth</p><p>of      Y o u</p><p>Because you are warmer</p><p>Than any fire</p><p>                            My soul</p><p>                                                 Can offer</p><p>Will you be that light for me? </p><p>Because really, you mean more to me,</p><p>Than any other burn of desire for happiness.</p><p>For you will burn brighter</p><p>Warmer,</p><p>Until I fall asleep in the comfort</p><p>Of the idea</p><p>                       Of you</p><p> </p><p>                                             Loving Me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>